


The Violet Church of God

by kesujo



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Drama, F/M, Mystery, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesujo/pseuds/kesujo
Summary: Lurking in the shadows, eyes filled with rage and hearts yearning for vengence, they watch Kevin. The object of their demise, the opposer of their ideals ... how dare he stroll the streets of South Korea freely, enjoying his everyday life as the manager for SNSD's Kim Taeyeon, participating in an everyday romance while they hide beneath the cover of public perception? Does he know what he has done to their style of life, their divine purpose, the mission charged to them by God Himself? Kevin has suffered greatly at the hands of The Garden of Hesperides, but not enough. Soon, he will understand the consequences of his actions ... soon, Kevin will feel the righteous fury of The Violet Church of God.
Relationships: TaeyeonxOC, TiffanyxOC
Kudos: 5





	1. The Problem with Romance

“…the Large Hadron Collider in Sweden, a new experiment returned interesting results. After the collision, the two particles seemed to have disappeared. Here, you can see a side-by-side comparison of the results from previous experiments and the new experiment, and as you can see, all these lines present in the first are completely gone in the second image. This is a fundamental violation of the law of conservation of mass and have scientists absolutely baffled…”

My concentration was broken when I felt something soft pressed against my head, a pair of dainty hands wrapping around my collarbone. “Hey, what are you doing?”

I could feel my face turn a little red upon realizing what that ‘soft thing’ was. “Hey, I can feel your—…um, your chest,” I unceremoniously told her.

Taeyeon laughed with embarrassment in her voice, removing herself from me and promptly smacking me on my chest. “You pervert,” she accused, moving her hands onto my shoulders.

“Hey, you were the one who did it,” I shot back, smiling in kind. Sometimes, it felt like Taeyeon didn’t see me as a man. Being her manager, I am mostly with her on workdays, but in more private situations such as these, it felt like she had no regard for what her actions could seem like to me. Tiffany’s words from back when I first came to Korea rang in my head even to this day, but recently I had trouble believing it. The alternative was to assume that all these actions were an intentional ploy to draw my attention or flirt with me; but to presume that Taeyeon, internationally loved superstar of the K-Pop world, listed being among the most beautiful women on Earth, would flirt with me? Yeah, the former seemed like an easier thing to believe than the latter, despite the required implication of Taeyeon being oblivious to the connotations behind these kinds of actions. I doubted Taeyeon had much of a shortage on experience with social cues, romantic endeavors, or flirting.

“What’s that?” she nodded at the phone I was holding in my hand.

“Oh, I saw this on my YouTube feed and thought it was interesting and decided to watch it, but I can’t really understand it. You follow NASA’s Instagram, can you help me?”

Taeyeon laughed again, a smile forming on my face as a response. What made the suspicion Taeyeon didn’t see me as a man hurt all the more was how easy it was to fall in love with her, especially given the amount of time I spent with her on top of our, albeit brief, history.

“That doesn’t mean I can understand all this scientific talk! Plus, the video is in English, so I would have an even harder time,” she said, rubbing my shoulders gently. A wave of euphoria washed through my body like a gentle tide, my body filled to the brim with a warm comforting feeling.

But what chance did someone like me have with her? Someone as tainted as me, who has done nothing but fail and resort to relying on others … who was granted all the resources in the world to take out the giants of secret criminal organizations that The Garden of Hesperides were, and still stumbled into ‘achieving’ the goal because my boss happened to be the vengeance-driven founder of the organization? Who happened into ‘rescuing’ Tiffany and Yoona, missed my chance to save Yuri due to my own reckless, childish excitement leading to a near-encounter with death in Ohio only to be saved by a stranger? Who had to rely on the three SNSD members, all _traumatized_ by their previous experiences and not nearly as well-trained as I, to save Seohyun, and even still making a mistake resulting in my killing of someone? Whose actions during the infiltration mission to extract Sooyoung and Hyoyeon resulted in the death of a colleague?

“Kevin?”

“Hm?”

Taeyeon plopped down on the couch next to me. “Did you not hear me?”

“Sorry, I was thinking,” I replied.

She smiled knowingly, the warm kind of smile that a mother might respond to her crying child with in compassion. “I can tell. Do you want to talk about it?”

I shook my head, feigning confusion. “Talk about…?”

Taeyeon pouted defiantly. “Come on, I know you well enough to be able to tell when something’s bothering you. Do you want to talk about it?”

I sighed. Again, it happened: Taeyeon so flippantly demonstrates a deep, personal understanding of me and gives me some kinds of delusion of what it would be like to have someone like her as my girlfriend, or even my wife. “Sorry,” was my only reply.

“It’s OK,” she answered, rubbing my hand comfortingly. “I’ll go make dinner, you just sit here and get some rest, OK?”

I got up from the couch. “Shouldn’t I—”

“It’s my turn today,” Taeyeon insisted, holding out her hand to signal me to stop. I acquiesced and sat back down, once again trying to repress those delusions that appeared in my head, imagining what it would be like to live with her, eating the food of not my friend, but my wife. “Do you want to help, though?” she said, poking her head out from the kitchen.

I smiled and nodded, getting up from my seat. Her deep, personal understanding of me wasn’t all bad though; my distaste for standing by and doing nothing being known to her gave some room for my restlessness and discomfort to move about and dissipate. While the hours were rough sometimes, being Taeyeon’s manager was much, _much_ less stressful than my previous job; whether I should consider spending this much time with Taeyeon, whom I am most likely in love with, a boon or a drawback was yet to be determined. Part of me even wondered if I should just accept the advances of Tiffany—who was still being active in her flirting with me, although only in private settings. However, I could never take that thought seriously; part of me wasn’t ready to give up on Taeyeon while another part of me felt bad for accepting love from someone I might not even deserve from. If I ever asked her about it, she always found ways to avoid the question: vague statements and promises of clarification should I agree. A conspiracy theory of sorts formed in my mind in the past few weeks, that Tiffany developed some kind of Stockholm Syndrome (never mind the fact that I wasn’t keeping her against her will) or White Knight Syndrome (something I felt like was very much a possibility) and that her love was derived from these sources, and me accepting her advances would only damage her perception of love and delay her finding her future husband.

“Tomorrow’s a free day, right?”

I nodded. “You going to stay home all day?”

“Not unless you take me somewhere.”

And there it was again. Her tone of voice was clearly playful and teasing, but I couldn’t help but interpret it as flirting. Was I wrong to do so? Has that year undercover, pretending to be someone I wasn’t, disabled my social capabilities? She wasn’t doing this maliciously, I could tell that from our day-to-day interactions; I _had_ to be reading too far into this. The alternative was to assume that Taeyeon was _actually_ flirting with me and perceived me as simply being ignorant. She was probably just being playful and wasn’t aware of the semi-suggestive nature of her comment.

“Do you want to go somewhere? An ice cream shop?”

She laughed. “I would complain and tell you I’m not a little kid, but that actually sounds like a fantastic idea,” she replied, seeming stumped in a way, like I revealed a secret desire of hers that she didn’t want to reveal. “Wait, isn’t there that movie that’s coming out? ‘Black Panther’?”

“Oh, yeah I heard about that.” I suddenly felt myself panicking a little. Was she suggesting we see a movie together? The reason why I suggested an ice cream shop was because it was a perfectly innocent thing friends do all the time—and to be fair, friends also watched movies all the time as well, but … two people of opposite sex going to the movies had that implication, didn’t it? Well … on the bright side, the movie she suggested wasn’t a horror or romcom movie.

“Do you want to go see it with your manager? Don’t you want to go see that movie with your friends?”

“What?” she replied defiantly, pausing to look at me with a frown on her face. “Aren’t you my friend?”

I tried not to feel too hurt about that, then summarily backtracked. Was it a bad thing for Taeyeon to consider me a friend? Should I even feel hurt that she considered me as such? What, did I expect her to suddenly declare that I was her boyfriend? “Am I?” I shot back playfully, having fully acclimated to my poker face after getting caught earlier.

“Of course you are! What’s wrong with seeing a movie with a friend?” she continued, resuming the preparing of the ingredients, “Do you think it would be too awkward, just the two of us? Do you want me to invite someone else? Like Tiffany?”

And moments like these was the reason why all my delusions haven’t vanished yet; it might have just been me, but I swear I heard Taeyeon’s voice quiet down a bit when mentioning Tiffany’s name. Was Taeyeon that good of an actor? I doubted it, or wanted to doubt it at the very least. What good did she get from playing me for this long? Personal entertainment? I refused to believe she was that kind of a person.

But those brief moments, those genuine instances in which I could glean a sincere interest in me, were enough. Maybe I was being too nostalgic, remembering the days we spent in the same house—which, come to think, was a bit of a strange thing to be nostalgic for given how constantly stressed out I was in that time. Maybe it was because of that stress that I valued Taeyeon’s calming presence so much; was _I_ suffering come kind of Syndrome, in which I inflated a deep gratitude towards Taeyeon for helping me through potentially the most tumultuous period of my life with romantic love, and that feeling carrying over to the present?

“You can invite her if you—wait, is she even free?”

“Oh!” with that single syllable, the pep returned to her voice. “Right, I’ll ask.”

“I mean—” I stopped myself. Was it weird to say what I was about to say? “—you don’t have to invite her, I’m not opposed to seeing a movie with you, I was just saying,” I told her.

“Oh, OK. Then we can watch that movie tomorrow then. I’ll tell you a time to come pick me up, and we can maybe have a lunch or something before or after, depending on when the movie is,” she said cheerfully, a smile blossoming on her face. It was really, _really_ hard to imagine someone smiling like that to have malicious intent of any kind. If she was just being oblivious of the connotation of her words then that was fine … but in that case, should I tell her? But how awkward would that be?

I just barely failed to bite back a laugh. “What?” Taeyeon inquired, looking over at me again.

“Nothing, I—I just thought of something funny.” It wasn’t a lie either; the thought that all these complicated things were so much more confounding than doing undercover work crossed me, and when the realization hit me that the thought was 100% true … I could do nothing but laugh. In the months I spent helping my former boss clean up the rest of The Garden of Hesperides, I thought a lot about what life might be like doing this kind of work, but I never would have guessed that I would be experiencing these kinds of troubles. It was a good feeling, in a sense; at least my troubles weren’t things that endangered my life.

I didn’t let the thought linger too long, though. After making our dinner, we discussed that news report about the recent scientific discovery, but neither her nor I could make sense of it. What it seemed that happened was that during an experiment, two particles randomly disappeared which confused scientists; however, the follow-up explanations and stated reasons for why science couldn’t provide answers to the phenomenon just confused us. Something about quantum physics?

I left for my own apartment shortly after and pulled up the next day a few hours before noon.

“Taeyeon?” I announced my arrival, knocking on the door. I grew a little worried when there wasn’t an answer; Taeyeon was typically pretty quick about answering her door. Of course, there were exceptions when she was in the bathroom or showering or otherwise unavailable to answer the door, but even then, she usually let me know by shouting something at the door, always knowing it was me because of how insistent I was on arriving exactly on time.

She had already handed me a key to her residence, but it was something I was always reluctant to use; she assured me that she didn’t mind if I used it by my own discretion, but I still was cautious about using it. It felt like I was invading her privacy, a commodity an idol of her stature was very rarely granted. However, this time I felt a little anxious. Maybe it was leftover paranoia from my days being undercover in The Garden, but the all-too-familiar feeling came back to me: that something was wrong and that I needed to proceed with caution.

It’s probably nothing, I told myself, why would anyone want to target Taeyeon? Or rather, who had the capability to target her and pull something off successfully? The only people I could think of were people from The Garden, and with all the Titans behind bars and the other Gods either prosecuted or on the run, I wasn’t worried about them at all. Maybe there were other people from other organizations targeting me? People working in the underground criminal scene who suffered from the fallout that they undoubtedly experienced with the sudden disappearance of resources coming from The Garden of Hesperides? Maybe they would be targeting Taeyeon specifically because they wanted to target me?

“Taeyeon?” I carefully but swiftly entered the residence, peering into the obvious locations: the kitchen was untouched, the living room the same, her bedroom tidy as ever, the bathroom dark and the door open. She was nowhere in sight.

“Tae—” I caught myself when a movement caught the corner of my eye, and to my relief, it was Taeyeon waving from the other side of the sliding glass door of the living room. "Taeyeon, what are you doing?” I laughed after opening the door, masking my relief with a smile.

“Sorry I didn’t notice you, I was working on my garden! I finally started today, look!” she exclaimed, excitedly pointing to her feet. I couldn’t help but smile at her child-like excitement, seeing a few freshly dug holes on the ground. It was so impressive to me; even wearing the unflattering, baggy set of clothes she was wearing, smeared with dirt at the bottoms, all it took was a smile for Taeyeon to shine like a star.

“Yes, it’s very impressive, good job.”

Taeyeon frowned. “Are you patronizing me?”

“What?” I replied, caught off guard. “No! What do you mean?”

“You sound like you’re teasing me,” she said cautiously.

“No, really, it’s nice. My parents, especially my dad, loves gardening, and at first it doesn’t look like much but it’ll pay off in the end. It’s nice to take up a hobby like this, my dad told me it’s a good way to keep yourself busy and is a relatively easy way to feel rewarded for your hard work,” I told her.

“Hm…” she eyed me suspiciously, leaning slightly on the shovel in her hand—the shovel that was nearly her height, which I found simultaneously hilarious and absolutely adorable. “…OK, I believe you,” she finished, content. “I’ll change and then we can go watch our movie,” she nearly sang, putting her tools away and skipping into the house. I nearly laughed at her demeanor, Taeyeon somehow noticing. “What?” she laughed, causing me to erupt into laughter as well.

“Sorry, it’s just—seeing a 30-year-old woman skip like that is just somehow funny to me,” I commented.

“Yah,” Taeyeon complained, laughing along, “I can be excited about watching a movie I’ve heard good things about with a good friend, can’t I?”

The movie, followed by a lunch, was amicable—that is to say, nothing in particular happened, fun as it was. My conclusion was that I shouldn’t think too much about it, but Jasmine had other ideas.

“Why didn’t you pick up my call earlier?”

“I was busy,” I answered.

“Wait, are you driving right now? Is Taeyeon there?”

I laughed. “Why do you sound more excited to see Taeyeon than your own brother?”

Taeyeon laughed in kind and brought herself in frame of my phone’s camera, which was propped against the dashboard of the car. “Hi Jasmine! How are you?” she greeted my younger sister in English.

“Hi Taeyeon!” Jasmine greeted back enthusiastically, “I’m doing good! How are you? Did you do anything fun today?”

“Yeah! Today I didn’t work, so your brother and I watched a movie and then ate lunch!”

“Ooh, your English has gotten really good,” Jasmine noted, “Now that I know why you didn’t pick up my call, I understand.”

“…What does that mean?” I cautiously asked.

“Your love life should come before your sister, especially given your age.”

“My love life—what are you even talking about?” I replied, baffled. I was half hoping that Taeyeon wouldn’t understand, but her laughter in response told me otherwise.

“Are you seriously going to tell me that you don’t consider a movie and a meal together _not_ a date? That’s not very nice to Taeyeon, you know. You should apologize to her,” she demanded. I mentally facepalmed; as perceptive as my little sister was (something that seemed to run in the family), she sometimes let her excitement get the better of her judgement, resulting in her forgetting to read the atmosphere. This moment was such a time; Jasmine’s implication that the movie and lunch was a date made it all the more awkward to deny given how sure she was of herself, especially given how she was positioning herself as defending Taeyeon. Thankfully, Taeyeon just smiled and took it in stride, leaving me to respond to her.

“It was just as friends,” I answered.

Jasmine scoffed. “Are you seriously trying to friendzone Taeyeon? Why would you do that? If anything, she should be the one friendzoning _you_.”

I laughed, Taeyeon whispering to me in Korean, “What’s ‘friendzone’?”

“It’s—um,” I responded in Korean, trying to find the right words, “It’s like when—” upon realizing how awkward it would be to describe it, I changed my mind and instead finished with, “—there isn’t really a Korean equivalent of the word I think, you might want to ask Tiffany or something.” Was it bad of me to pass this problem onto Tiffany? Yes. But at the very least, in doing so, I could escape the potentially awkward situation of Taeyeon feeling bad for allegedly ‘friendzoning’ me. “I’m not friendzoning her, we’re just friends, I’ve told you this before haven’t I?” I replied to Jasmine in English.

“Hmph,” she replied in protest, “I mean you always say that, but then you go on a date with her when the one day she’s not busy and still insist that there’s nothing between you two.” I’m just thankful that Tiffany and Jasmine haven’t met; individually I can take their teasing, but if they joined forces … that was a truly frightening thought.

“Don’t be too mean to your brother,” Taeyeon interjected, switching back to English, “He always works really hard and I just wanted to thank him.”

“Oh, is _that_ why you suggested this?” I replied, eyebrows raised.

“Well, one reason—it is one reason,” she corrected herself mid-sentence.

“Aah, you two are so cute!” Jasmine squealed. I tried my best to not flush at her reaction, failing miserably as Jasmine quickly continued with, “And now Kevin’s blushing!” she laughed.

Taeyeon laughed along with her; I was really thankful for Taeyeon in entertaining Jasmine this much. This wasn’t the first time, or even the tenth time, that this subject has been brought up in front of her, yet Taeyeon never really seemed to mind at all. Was this a sign that Taeyeon was secretly agreeing with my younger sister, or was Taeyeon just being nice? I couldn’t be sure; what I _could_ be sure of was that all this did _not_ make it easier to go back to being just normal around Taeyeon, something I have been trying to do for a long time. I didn’t harbor any animosity towards Jasmine for this; frankly, it was so adorable seeing Jasmine getting so excited about this ‘ship’ that I had no personal gripe with it, but the side-effects were definitely still there. It was just another layer to the complex puzzle that was my romantic situation with Taeyeon, if it could even be called that.

“Ah, it’s true,” Taeyeon commented after taking a quick peek at my face.

“Hey, let me drive in peace will you two?” I whined, eliciting more giggles from the two women.

“Are you talking to Kevin, Jasmine?” my mom’s voice came in from the background.

“Yep!” was Jasmine’s reply.

A few seconds later, my mom’s voice came through the phone again, this time louder. “Kevin! Hi, are you driving right now?”

“Hi mom!”

“Hi Mrs. Li,” Taeyeon greeted in Korean, bowing as much as she could within the confines of the seatbelt.

“Oh, Taeyeon! Hi, it’s nice to see you!” My mom was half Korean, which was how I learned Korean myself, although it was only from my asking that she taught me. Jasmine, on the other hand, never really had a reason to so she knew very minimal Korean. Both my mom and dad had already met Taeyeon from video calls in the past, my mom always being particularly excited to talk to Taeyeon for whatever reason. Jasmine always suggested it was because she was excited about having a Korean daughter-in-law, but of course never in front of our parents themselves. “Are you two busy right now?”

“No, we just finished lunch and were heading back to my house,” Taeyeon answered.

“Hi Kevin, hi Taeyeon,” my dad’s voice came from a distance, using English.

“Hi dad,” I replied, stopping at the red light and taking the chance to glance at my phone’s screen. “How are you all? Are feeling better now?”

“Yeah, it wasn’t anything major,” mom answered for him.

“Hi dad!” Taeyeon replied as well; my parents insisted that Taeyeon referred to them as ‘mom’ and ‘dad’ out of affection for Taeyeon, something Taeyeon readily took upon. Of course, Jasmine couldn’t help but tease me about this as well. This, among other things, was one reason why I was afraid of Jasmine and Tiffany ever meeting up.

“Hi Taeyeon! I heard you just had lunch? How was it?’

“Oh, we ate noodles, it was good!”

“Wow, your English has gotten really good, huh,” dad commented, appearing on screen shortly after.

“No, I still need to improve,” she said humbly, smiling nonetheless.

“Her English really has gotten pretty good. She still has a bit of an accent, but I think she could easily get by in America,” I said.

“The next time you have the chance, you should come visit! We’ll take you sightseeing and treat you and I’ll make you some food, or we can go out to eat!” dad suggested.

“I’d love to, thank you!” Taeyeon said, half laughing, “When I come to America next time, I’ll do that!”

“How has work been recently?” dad said as I redirected my gaze onto the road, the traffic light turning green.

“Um, it’s been fine,” I replied. “Same old same old, it’s busy but bearable. Definitely less stressful than my old bodyguard job, that’s for sure.” I still hadn’t told my family about my previous gig as an undercover agent; it was largely my personal decision to withhold the information, and it was largely because I didn’t want them to worry about me. Even to this day, pain would shoot up my body if I ever put too much pressure on my toes; that, and the other things that occurred would damn near give my mom a heart attack, and that wasn’t something I particularly wanted to happen. Nowadays, the most pressing thing that happened was that one incident with Irene, and that wasn’t even too big of a deal. “I’m taking care of myself, making sure I’m getting enough rest and eating well—”

“What about Taeyeon?” Jasmine interjected.

“What about her?” I responded.

“Are you taking care of Taeyeon as well?”

Taeyeon laughed. “Yes, he is taking care of me good—he is taking good care of me,” she replied in my stead, again correcting herself mid-sentence.

My parents stayed on the phone for a few more minutes before leaving just Jasmine, Taeyeon, and me on the videocall. “Hey, do you think I can come visit you in Korea when I’m free?”

“Really!?” Taeyeon’s quick, excited reply caught me off guard. “You should come!”

I laughed. “Why do I get the feeling you like Jasmine more than me?”

I didn’t mean anything by that—it was just something that came out of my mouth without much thought, but before I could amend my question, Taeyeon answered, “Of course I like you more, but—” her response was cut dead in its track suddenly. I took a quick glance at Taeyeon, who was now avidly looking out the window and Jasmine grinning ear to ear, a kind of triumphant expression on her face. “—I mean, I know Jasmine means a lot to you, and—and I really like her, so it’s not a crime to want to meet someone you like, right?” she finished in Korean.

I simply chuckled. “Yeah, makes sense,” I replied in English. In that moment, I began to understand how easy it was to accidentally lead on someone, especially someone of the opposite sex you were comfortable around. In that case, it was just a matter of understanding—something I felt Taeyeon and I surprisingly lacked given how much time we’ve spent together, at the very least in the department of boundaries between platonic and romantic banter. “Are you sure? When’s your next break, spring break?”

Jasmine thought about it a little before saying, “Actually, I’ll be busy around that time, I think … summer, maybe? Ooh, I can’t wait to finally meet Taeyeon in person! Rachel will be soo jealous, although I think she likes Yoona the most—sorry Taeyeon,” she said, Taeyeon playfully pouting in response.

“Well she can get Yoona to buy you lunch when you come over then,” she said in Korean in playful dejection.

“You know I like you the most, Taeyeon~” Jasmine said, pouring as much of her famous _aegyo_ into that sentence.

Despite still attempting to act cold, a smile broke out on her face. “OK, I forgive you,” she said after a pause, the two giggling in unison.

As playful as Jasmine’s teasing was, as humble and patient as Taeyeon was, I couldn’t help but wonder: would I look back at all of this and smile fondly? Or would I look back at these memories, disheartened, forever regretting not grasping this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity? Jasmine’s kidnapping which led to my path towards CASO6, SNSD’s kidnapping which led my path to my current job … it seemed like my life only progressed in the face of tragedies. Would the next chapter of my life unfold for the same reason?

**Vaguely ominous questions, oooh…**

**Anyway, WELCOME BACK EVERYONE! :D It’s been a long time, hasn’t it? Well, not really if you consider the extra chapters posted at the tail end of The Garden of Hesperides … anyway, glad to see everyone again! Even before posting the first chapter, I saw that this story has 200+ subs and 8 upvotes already :0 I hope I can live up to all your (and my own) expectations! ^_^**

**Right now, you might be confused by the title of this story and the ominous foreword. I’m going to take some time to build up to all of that so as to make the event (ooh vaguely ominous foreshadowing…) even more impactful. In The Garden of Hesperides, I didn’t really have much in terms of character development (I feel) or even having a character-driven story, so I’m going to focus on that more this story. Wow, how many times have I used the word ‘ominous’ in this Author’s Note already? xD**

**Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed! Happy Holidays to those who are reading this close/semi-close to the release date of this chapter, and see you again in 2-3 weeks :D**

**P.S. this is the sequel of[The Garden of Hesperides](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578309/chapters/21657149); although it is not required to read this story, it is recommended as some character relationships and the main protagonist's character is established in this story.**


	2. The Problem with Kevin

This time when Taeyeon snuck up from behind me after coming out of the bathroom, she didn’t manage to surprise me. “You’re no fun,” she said, clearly disappointed, peering over my shoulder—this time, being careful not to be too close to me.

“Trying to sneak up on someone who was once an undercover agent and always paranoid about his surroundings is your idea of fun?”

“Well, it worked in the past…” she pouted.

“You ready?” I asked with a grin on my face, putting my phone in my pocket and standing up.

She nodded. “What were you watching?” she inquired as I gathered my things.

“Oh, just the news. There was apparently another secret criminal organization that got taken down recently,” I told her.

“Was it one that you knew about?”

“Yeah, I was aware of it, but it was a relatively small one so I’m not that surprised it got taken down after the one I was after got taken down.”

Taeyeon scoffed. “You’re saying that as if you aren’t directly responsible for taking them down,” she noted.

“Well—”

“You aren’t going to get into this again, are you?” Taeyeon interrupted me, turning around to shoot me a stern look.

I pursed my lips; we had gotten into this argument—or, discussion—a few times in the past, but no matter how much we talked about it, Taeyeon never managed to fully convince me. Perhaps it was a bit unfair of me to assert that I would know better than her given my training, but what _was_ undeniable was the amount of luck involved in the whole fiasco. Me _happening_ to catch Tiffany a few days after her visit to the hospital while in captivity, my plan to secure her _happening_ to work out despite an oversight on my part that almost resulted in the discovery of me being a maleficent force for the organization, my capture but my subsequent escape _happening_ to work out because my captor wasn’t cautious enough, my boss _happening_ to be who he was … the list went on and on. Taeyeon would always make the counterpoint that all these things happened as an indirect result of my actions, and while it seemed like a valid argument, it didn’t feel quite right. I couldn’t put my finger on it but I always ended up conceding the argument because I knew how stubborn Taeyeon could be and I valued our relationship more than I valued convincing Taeyeon to see my perspective. “No, you’re right,” I conceded yet again.

Taeyeon’s gaze lingered on me a bit, eyeing me suspiciously, before turning around to put on her shoes. “It’s sort of interesting, isn’t it? After they fell, it was just like a bunch of organizations fell like dominos,” she commented.

I nodded. “Yeah; even though The Garden of Hesperides was a relatively new organization, because of its founding members, it quickly established itself as one of the main pillars of secret criminal organizations,” I told her, “When they fell, all the resources—including the raw manpower they had as well as the high-level security that they provided—disappeared. Plus—” I paused, considering the NDA I was under after retiring from CASO6, “—well, it stands to reason that I wasn’t the only undercover agent, right?”

Taeyeon nodded in understanding. “That makes sense,” she pondered, “Yeah, that seems a given, I just haven’t really thought about it … with all that was going on, I guess it was easy to not realize just how big they were, huh?”

She tried to hide it, but I could still detect it: a hint of simultaneous relief and sorrow. I learned that when SNSD finally made it back to Korea, even though there were many sighs of relief and cries of happiness, the dark underbelly of South Korean netizens found it necessary to blame Taeyeon for the kidnapping, citing her negligence as the reason why SNSD got kidnapped in the first place. Of course, this notion was as ridiculous as blaming a baby for being born, but the public didn’t really have a way of understanding the magnitude of the power The Garden held. Hearing my words just now probably gave Taeyeon some sense of relief—some affirmation that indeed, the whole ordeal wasn’t her fault after all.

But to see her struggle like that, to see her forced to fight such battles against such impossibly unreasonable people … it was frustrating. It made me physically angry, at times. How dare they accuse Taeyeon, the kidnapped _victim_ , of this? Not only were they blaming an innocent victim, but they were also downplaying the trials and tribulations of those that took The Garden down. Did they think the powerful secret criminal organization was such an organization that could be bested by one untrained individual? It took the collective effort of nearly an entire division of a secret branch of the FBI—CASO6—just to get my ranking to the ‘God’ status in that short amount of time, and even then I still managed to mess up multiple times. Of course, the public would never be able to understand this: understand the looming task I had before me when I first joined The Garden, the crushing feeling of defeat I felt when I first learned how much power The Garden truly had over the USA and many other countries, the paranoia I felt under the scrutiny of their watchful gaze, the pain of being tortured for finally having made one mistake too many … in the end, the only positive that came out of this was reaffirming the decision to not reveal Sunny’s part in the whole situation. God knew how bad it would be for her should that happen, perhaps even undermining the therapy and counseling she was undergoing at the moment.

“They really were. It was a miracle that we managed to take them down, really,” I answered. One of my failures, among many, was my inability to console Taeyeon. This frustrated me as much, if not more so, as seeing clueless netizens attack Taeyeon for letting SNSD get kidnapped. In all of my extensive training, consoling others was not something I was given instruction on. I did do some research and sought advice in some experts, but ultimately it was the role of her therapist, not me, to help her through the fallout of that tumultuous few months of her life.

Be that as it may, it still felt frustrating: as her friend, as her manager, as someone who was even potentially in love with her, being able to infer bits and pieces of the effects of those lingering thoughts in her and barely being able to do anything about it.

That uncomfortable thought lingered in my head, and after a brief silence elapsed, I interjected, saying, “I mean I experienced it first-hand how thorough they were; even after extensive preparation from dozens of America’s best agents, intense training, and redundant security protocols, I still was caught by them. If even I couldn’t escape them, how could anyone expect you to have done anything?”

“Yeah, you’re right,” she replied after a bit more silence. As we settled into the car, Taeyeon piped up again. “This is a bit funny, huh?”

“Hm?” I turned to look at her, my hands just about to turn the keys to ignite the engine.

“Just a few seconds ago, I was comforting you about something, and now you’re doing the same for me. Our dynamic is really unique, don’t you think?” Taeyeon said, smiling the kind of warm smile that sent gentle, comforting endorphins rolling over spine and to the ends of my fingertips.

There it was again: a seemingly innocuous action from Taeyeon that I interpreted in a way she probably didn’t intend for me to interpret. How hard was it to _not_ fall in love with Taeyeon when she smiled at me like that? That warm feeling that surged throughout my body, the slight strained feeling from my heartbeat suddenly quickening, just the pure pleasantness of being in the presence of such a dazzling, beautiful smile—how did others manage to not fall in love with her? Maybe she just didn’t smile like this to others…? But that notion was ridiculous. Why would she smile at me in such a way that she didn’t smile to with other people? Was it because she liked me—but again, how could someone like Taeyeon like someone like me?

I tried for a smile back and turned my attention to the road as I started driving. “It is, isn’t it?” I simply replied, not trusting myself to say more. Could Taeyeon hear my heart pounding from the passenger seat? I hoped not.

Apparently, it was determined that my quota for heart palpitations hadn’t been fulfilled as Tiffany happened to be at the beauty shop Taeyeon was stopping by before her schedule. “How was your sleep last night?” Tiffany asked, sitting down on the couch next to me. I shifted a bit, creating a bit of space between our legs.

“It was good,” I replied, apprehensive. At first, I was extremely cautious of the eyes of the public in Tiffany’s presence, but because nothing had really happened by now, I was more cautious of my own actions and emotions than anything else. “How was yours?”

I instantly knew I would regret asking that question when Tiffany replied, “It was nice, but it could have been better,” she said, leaning her head on my shoulder.

“Ah, really?”

Tiffany laughed at my chaste reply. “Aren’t you going to ask me how it could’ve been better?”

“Um, I don’t … think so?” I cautiously replied.

She laughed again, removing her head from my shoulder and slapped my arm playfully. “Why not? You’re mean.”

I smiled in response. “What’s your plans for today?”

Tiffany latched onto my arm, resting her head on my shoulder again and pressing my arm against her chest. It was a natural, innocent enough action, but I knew Tiffany better than to simply think of it as such. “Why don’t you come with me and figure out?”

One might imagine that I would’ve grown accustomed to these actions by now, but that was far from reality. I could feel my heart revving back up in response to her perfume gently wafting into my nose, her silky hair against my chin and neck, her soft, ample bust against my arm, even her presence itself, like an aura that was smothering me. “Tiffany, you don’t—” I was stopped when she peered up at me, matching my gaze with wide eyes and a warm smile. Her gaze was warm and gentle and loving, but even still I was nearly blown away by it. I swallowed, my heart skipping a few beats.

“What?” she asked innocently.

“You don’t need to be this close,” I murmured, embarrassment seeping into my voice.

“Why not?” I could just about _hear_ her smile as I diverted my gaze.

“Someone could see?” I offered as an excuse, knowing full well that that wouldn’t be enough to deter her.

“Oh, then maybe a dating rumor between us will finally start,” she said suggestively, “Can you imagine that? Taeyeon’s manager and her best friend?”

“You have quite an imagination,” I noted, pulling my arm free from her grasp. She simply smiled as I looked at her in bewilderment; Tiffany Hwang … this woman, this idol, one of the most beautiful women in all of Korea … was being this flirtatious to an otherwise ordinary man like me? Sometimes it felt like she was playing the ‘in-love-with-Kevin’ role so well that I wasn’t sure if she was testing me in some manner or if she genuinely was still in love with me. “It’s best we avoid that though, right?”

“I don’t know, wouldn’t that be exciting?”

I chuckled, mostly from pure dumbfounded-ness. “I don’t know if that’s the word I would use,” I told her, my eyes wandering around before locking onto the woman sitting across the room, phone to her ear. I almost laughed at that; how brazen did Tiffany have to be to do all of that in front of her own manager?

Although I never asked, I had more or less deduced that Tiffany’s manager also knew of Tiffany’s crush, or whatever it should be called, on me; there were times when Tiffany would do this kind of flirting while she was in the vicinity, or times in which Tiffany would clearly pay more attention to me than her own manager when both of us were present, but the smaller woman never seemed to really mind. She would always look the other way or pretend not to notice, as if to give us privacy. And while I respected that notion, I could stand to have her pay more attention to the person she was in charge of: maybe then Tiffany wouldn’t be so aggressive in her advances. Of course, I never really felt like I could address her about the issue; not only was she my senior in the company, but she was also older than me and also more or less a stranger to me. Talking to her about such a personal issue might seem out of place, given that we were of opposite sexes, or even rude, in that it might seem like I, being one less experienced in this job, was suggesting that she wasn’t doing her job properly and should put a metaphorically tighter leash on Tiffany.

With all of that in mind, I would have imagined that doing such things was still embarrassing in front of someone she spent a good deal of her time with. Apparently not though: either Tiffany didn’t mind or the two were so close that she didn’t mind.

“You shouldn’t keep your manager waiting,” I told her in English, motioning to her manager with her phone still attached to her ear, not making a noise, “I think she’s waiting for you.”

“She’s on the phone though,” Tiffany replied back in English, following my gaze, confused.

“I think she’s trying to give you some privacy; look, she’s not talking and just blankly staring at the wall, pretending like she’s not paying attention,” I pointed out to her in a quiet voice.

Tiffany pouted but acquiesced. “It was great seeing you last Friday!” she said, returning to Korean, standing back up. Sure enough, as soon as that happened, her manager looked up at her and stood up, mouthing something quickly into the phone before putting it back into her pocket. “See you later!” Right before turning around, she shot me a quick wink paired with a sly smile, causing another swift skip in my heart.

“Yeah, later,” I replied, smiling back with my best poker face.

Someone might think of me as being the world’s luckiest man, to be so adored by Tiffany and be so close to Taeyeon. In my eyes, it was quite the opposite. If it was only that I was adored by Tiffany or if it was only that I was close to Taeyeon, things might be different; the combination of the two was the killer. Tiffany, of course, was an amazing woman in her own right: talented, beautiful, caring, friendly, the list of positive traits went on and on. Any man who was in my position would have no trouble falling in love with a woman such as Tiffany, especially if she pursuing him as fervently; however, the one exception would be if that man were one as conflicted and tainted as myself. “What were you and Fany talking about?” Taeyeon asked, sitting down next to me shortly afterwards.

“Nothing much, she just stopped by to say hi,” I lied.

“Hm, I don’t know if I would call her hugging you like that ‘just stopped by to say hi’,” Taeyeon pondered, meeting my gaze and smirking knowingly.

“Well—” I laughed in response, “—I mean, that’s pretty much what it is at this point, I guess.”

Apparently Tiffany had already informed Taeyeon of her interest in me and, ever since arriving in Korea, she has been teasing me about it. This was yet another factor for why I was so unsure about Taeyeon’s level of interest in me: was she just playing along with Tiffany? Was she trying to mask her own interest in me behind this teasing for some reason, perhaps a stereotypical one like loss of friendship? I could never put my finger on it and figured that I would never know, deciding to just play along instead of mulling over it too much.

“Ah, really?” Taeyeon laughed in kind in response while turning around, but I could tell that it was a bit weaker. Was I just imaging things? Maybe it just sounded that way because she was speaking while turning around, maybe that affected the sound somehow?

Settling down into the car, I almost laughed at myself. If someone else could peer into my mind and read my thoughts, that person must think I’m crazy, overanalyzing everything to this degree. Then again, most people wouldn’t be running into all these problems that I have: of my ineptitude, of my doubt, of all the blood on my hands, just to name a few.

Taeyeon didn’t give me much of a chance to mull over those thoughts, keeping me busy with conversation all the way to SM’s building. On our way to the recording studio, we ran into Red Velvet, who seemed to be just leaving our very destination.

“Hi Taeyeon!” the five greeted their senior in unison, bowing.

“Red Velvet! Hi!” Taeyeon’s face lit up with excitement, grabbing the arm of Seulgi—who was the one closest to her—and wrapping an arm around the shoulders of Wendy—who was the second closest to Taeyeon. “Were you just recording something?”

“Yeah, it’s for a commercial that we’re planning on shooting!” Wendy, ever excited, relayed to Taeyeon.

“Ah really? That’s exciting~” Taeyeon replied.

Feeling someone’s eyes on me, I turned to see Irene looking at me with curious eyes and the gentle, serene expression she always carried about her. “Hi Kevin,” she greeted, bowing, Taeyeon’s conversation with the rest of the group fading out into the background.

“Hey Irene,” I returned the greeting, smiling back.

“Hi Kevin,” the rest of the Red Velvet girls recited after their leader, all bowing in kind. Taeyeon almost did a double take, looking on in surprise.

“Hi girls; you don’t need to bow,” I told them, “I’m American after all and I’m not used to that custom. Plus, you guys are my seniors in this company.”

“Well, I’m already running a little late so I’ll have to get to get going, see you girls later!” Taeyeon said, rushing past me, “I’ll text you when I’m done,” Taeyeon quickly turned back around to tell me, afterwards turning around once again to continue down the hall.

The group quickly gave their parting words to their senior, after which Irene turned back to me to continue. “Well, you’re Taeyeon’s manager, so it just feels natural. Plus, after all you’ve done for them,” Irene mentioned, stopping before any specifics were mentioned.

“I didn’t—I mean, I played a part but it was mostly other people who should take the credit.”

“You’re being a bit too humble,” Irene commented before any of the other girls could say anything, “That’s what I’m feeling. Taeyeon knows, right? I bet she tells you that all the time but you, for some reason, don’t believe her … maybe because of something that happened?” It was something I noticed during our little fiasco earlier in the year, where Irene suddenly stormed out of the Red Velvet dormitory after a little dispute over Irene’s unwillingness to share her troubles with her members followed shortly by a controversy around her and me as photos were taken while I was accompanying Irene after being asked to join the search for her by SM’s CEO: Irene was strangely, uniquely perceptive to an almost extreme degree. It seemed like it was her perceptive nature that led Red Velvet to conclude that I was the one who ‘rescued SNSD’, or played a part in it, and since I didn’t find a sensible reason to lie, I ended up affirming their theory. They, along with SNSD and Lee Soo Man, were pretty much the only ones in Korea who knew my secret. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry, but that’s sort of what I’m getting,” Irene said after a brief silence, “You should give yourself more credit. You proved yourself more than capable by finding me before anyone else, despite the head start they were all given, after all.”

“Ah, that? That kind of work I got good at because of the job I was—” I paused. Why was I suddenly being so open to her about this topic? I didn’t necessarily classify myself as a closed-off person, but around this sensitive topic I definitely was. Even around Jasmine and my parents I’ve never once slipped up like I have just now, and I’ve talked to them many, _many_ more times than I have Irene. This idol, this woman named Bae Joohyun … she really was a mysterious one, that was for sure. It seemed like she just had some kind of gentle, comforting aura about her, especially when she had that content, serene expression on her face, that made me want to talk freely. “—well, I probably shouldn’t say more actually, but … let’s just say that circumstances make me better for that kind of job than most others.”

Irene smiled, her eyebrows raising clearly signifying a pique in interest.

“Oh, that’s really cool,” Seulgi noted, “Were you like super spy or something?” she asked in almost a whisper, her voice filled with intrigue.

I laughed; Seulgi, adorable as always, grinned in kind in that puppy-dog manner that she did. “No, I can’t say I was,” I replied. “Genuinely, this time,” I added, glancing at Irene.

Irene smiled back, bemused. “Thank you again for helping me that time,” she interjected, “Not only for finding me, but for the advice you gave. It was really helpful for introspection, especially when I was reevaluating what it meant to be the leader of Red Velvet.”

Her words came out so smoothly that it almost sounded like a preprepared speech, but the genuine look of gratitude in her eyes told me that it didn’t matter if it was. “Yeah, no problem! Has your leader been good, everyone?”

“Yes!” the other four readily responded much to my amusement. Almost in direct contrast to my experience with SNSD, who were full with strong women who knew their own value well, Red Velvet was like the obedient younger sisters who were eager to prove themselves. I could tell why Taeyeon always gushed about them whenever she had the chance to.

“Good,” I replied, a smile forming on my lips, “I don’t want to keep you girls from your next schedule or wherever your next destination is—”

“We weren’t really that busy today actually,” Irene said, immediately picking up the conversation, “so I—”

“We shouldn’t keep him too long,” Yeri suddenly insisted, tugging at her leader’s arm.

Irene gave her a confused look. “What? What do you mean?”

“We don’t want to, you know,” she paused a bit, waiting for Irene to get something that apparently went over the elder woman’s head, “ _you know_ , keep him away from his—from Taeyeon.”

Understanding, I let out something between a sigh and a chortle. “That again? There really isn’t anything between us, we’re just friends,” I reassured them. This was another dynamic to the complicated relationship between Taeyeon and I; apparently, even Red Velvet ‘shipped’ us, and I had a strong feeling it was largely spearheaded by Yeri, the one in the group closest to Taeyeon. I largely chalked it up to them being romantics or potentially having watched one too many K-dramas, having this idea in their head that I was Taeyeon’s ‘Knight in Shining Armor’ and that some kind of romance blossomed from that. It was cute but far from reality; even if that was the case, I wouldn’t want someone even as desirable as Taeyeon to derive feelings from that when it could have easily been any number of other top-tier agents at CASO6 who saved Taeyeon.

“Hey, no teasing him, OK?” Irene said to the mischievous youngest. “But I think we should get going, I don’t want to keep you from your duties. Bye, and have a nice day!” the five of them shared their goodbyes and parted, and while I didn’t think much of the interaction, Taeyeon thought differently.

“When did you and Joohyun get so close?” Taeyeon asked on the car after her recording session ended. I briefly glanced over but found no hint of jealousy, or even surprise or curiousness.

“I just—” I briefly paused, making note that I probably shouldn’t mention how I let Irene sleep in my apartment, “—gave her some advice when I was tasked to search for her that one time and she just wanted to thank me for that.”

“Hm…” Taeyeon trailed off into a thoughtful silence before saying, “But you told her that you were the one who saved SNSD?”

“Oh,” I responded, surprised, “You heard that?”

“Mmhm.” Her response was perfectly neutral; usually I could tell from a person’s tone of voice what they were generally feeling, but this time I couldn’t ascertain any information. “I wasn’t able to hear clearly, but I heard you guys talking about what you’ve done for us, something like that,” she clarified.

“Yeah, that’s right,” I readily admitted; this wasn’t really information I wanted to keep from Taeyeon, it just was something I never found a reason to share with her. Even still, however, I couldn’t find what Taeyeon’s thoughts on this matter was: I’d like to think that she was relatively indifferent or just mildly curious, but I had no way of knowing. “That girl is really perceptive I learned,” I shared, “She managed to figure it out on her own from two facts, that I came to Korea only a few months after SNSD returned to Korea and that you and I seemed to have a good relationship already somehow. I could have denied it but I felt it was unnecessary and was so impressed that I felt like I was in some way obligated to tell her the truth.”

“Yeah, that girl is scary sometimes, huh?” Taeyeon giggled, “I guess us leaders have to be like that sometimes.”

“Yeah, true.”

That simple reply was enough to get an indignant scoff from Taeyeon. “What do you mean by that?” she complained, “Are you saying that I’m scary too?”

“What?” I replied, almost laughing, “You were the one who said it, not me.”

“Well you didn’t have to agree with me!”

“…ok, sorry,” I answered in an overly-dramatic timid voice, to which Taeyeon laughed and lightly slapped the hand that was resting on the center console of the car.

“Yah, stop being dramatic,” she said. After a bit of silence, Taeyeon spoke up again. “If you want an example of how us leaders can be scary, how about this: does Jasmine have anything to do with how you started with the undercover training and everything?”

It was fortunate that I was already in the process of slowing down for a traffic light, because otherwise I might have suddenly jerked the car to a full stop while doing the double-take I was doing. “What?” More than anything, I was shocked: Taeyeon had asked a similar question before, of why I started with the whole undercover agent thing when I graduated with a Ph.D. in Computer Science, and I gave her the vague reason of ‘my conscious told me I had to, my skillset and persistence informed me that I was capable of doing so’. Why I didn’t tell her the actual reason, I wasn’t sure; maybe I wasn’t ready emotionally, maybe I felt like it was too personal of an issue to tell her, maybe because I didn’t want her to learn that my reason for joining CASO6 was more selfish than noble, but I had no desire to withhold the information from her now that she figured it out. “I mean, yeah, it does … wow, you both are really scary. What did I get myself into?” I chuckled nervously.

Taeyeon laughed out loud again. “Oh, I was right?” she said, almost as shocked as me, “It was always something that came into my mind ever since I asked you, and I’ve had this theory for a long time, especially seeing how you talk to Jasmine when you’re on the phone with her.”

“Oh, really?” I replied, “You noticed something like that, huh? I guess you really must like me to pay that much attention to me.”

It was pretty embarrassing to say those words out loud, but I figured Taeyeon would know to take the words in the playful manner that I intended it. My secondary intention was to gauge her reaction to a response like that, and it turned out to draw the response I was hoping for.

“Um,” she replied, bursting out into a nervous chuckle, “I guess…” her voice trailed off timidly, and I could see her looking out the window from the corner of my eye.

I chuckled along with her good-naturedly, hoping that my potentially morally wrong intention of layering a playful comment with such a hidden intention didn’t bother her. “I guess you want to know more about what happened, specifically?”

She nodded, eager to divert the topic away from the one that had sprouted from my teasing comment. “Yeah—if you don’t mind,” she added as a caveat.

I stopped to ponder for a moment, collecting my thoughts. “Please try to refrain from telling anyone else this, OK?” Taeyeon nodded again, and I began my story as I redirected my gaze back onto the road. “Shortly after I graduated with my Ph.D. in Computer Science, Jasmine was kidnapped. Naturally, my parents contacted the authorities right away, and while I initially trusted them to take care of it, I grew restless as the days went on without a single lead. I eventually learned that the case had been turned over to the FBI for some reason, which roused my suspicion even more; they were giving us information intermittently, but I wasn’t satisfied with it. I started doing my own searching, locking myself in my room and using my Computer Science knowledge to find any information I could.” I paused a bit when we reached a four-way stop sign, gauging Taeyeon’s reaction: she was completely immersed into the story, not showing any signs of negative feedback. “It was lucky that whichever organization kidnapped Jasmine wasn’t a very technologically sophisticated one because I didn’t have much problem tracking them down—well, not that it was easy, but that it simply took me a long time—but once I did, I anonymously handed the information to investigator who was supposedly working on Jasmine’s case.” I paused again to gather my thoughts.

“Wow, that must have been rough…” Taeyeon noted, voice filled with empathetic sorrow.

“Yeah … it was that experience that lit the fire to help people who were in my shoes, but the spark was my previous employer contacting me shortly after Jasmine was rescued. They told me that they were impressed with my abilities and wanted to recruit me, and after thinking about it, I agreed.”

A short silence befell the car when I concluded my narrative. “I see, so that’s what happened…” she commented thoughtfully, the manner in which she trailed off evident that many thoughts still occupied her mind, “But Jasmine seems fine, did anything happen to her?”

I shook my head. “That’s the weird thing. I learned later on that when they were raiding the organization’s building, they were met with almost no resistance until the very end, but no one ended up dying or even being seriously injured except for one middle-aged man, who was apparently the head of the organization, that was suddenly giving them resistance and ended up dying; they apprehended a bunch of other people who all seemed to be in some kind of religious cult, but after some tests were done on Jasmine and the other women held in captivity, no even remotely negative results came back. It seemed like they weren’t even traumatized at all in any way, despite having, you know, been kidnapped.” I stopped there, not wanting to resurface any disturbing memories Taeyeon might have had in her experience being a victim of kidnapping.

“Oh, that’s good,” Taeyeon said, “Did Jasmine herself say anything?”

I shook my head again. “Jasmine told us that she had only vague memories of her time there, and while she didn’t remember many specific events, she said they all seemed generally pleasant. I would suspect that they drugged her somehow, but again, no results of any of the victims being subjected to drugs turned out positive,” I told her.

She nodded thoughtfully. “That’s good…” she said, almost in passing, staring out the window. “That’s really mysterious, huh?”

I nodded. “I thought about it for a long time and came to the conclusion that the drugs they used on Jasmine and the rest of the victims must be some kind of drug that doesn’t leave any noticeable trace in the body, or maybe they weren’t taking the drugs long enough. However, the problem with the first theory is that it’s hard to believe that an organization I could find with just my computer would be competent enough to develop that kind of drug, something not even The Garden had managed to create yet. The problem with the second theory is that if the kidnapped victims haven’t taken the drugs long enough, then the effects of the drugs—the replacing of memories with vague good feelings—would wear off eventually, but they never did,” I reported. Taeyeon nodded, still lost in thought. “But I’m not a biologist or pharmacist or whatever, so I ended up chalking it up to something that I don’t have the capability of understanding quite yet, or it being some other explanation a real doctor might be able to understand.”

“Yeah…”

I parked the car in the parking lot, but Taeyeon apparently still didn’t notice that we had reached out destination. “We’re here,” I announced, causing Taeyeon to snap out of whatever trance she was in.

“Oh!” was her sharp reply, quickly unfastening her seatbelt. “Sorry, I was just thinking…”

I smiled. “It’s fine. I wouldn’t give too much thought into it, I’m sure there’s a perfectly reasonable explanation for all of this.”

That was one of the only lies I have ever told Taeyeon since coming to Korea. As Taeyeon nodded and walked into the building of her next schedule, I thought back to my days in training, consulting my then boss and employer about this paradox, about how they consulted the world’s finest doctors and researchers in drugs and pharmaceuticals, and how they all ended up equally baffled as us.

**WARNING: next two/three paragraphs are just my rants as a writer, more specifically my personal thoughts on this chapter, so feel free to skip :D**

**Hey everyone, I’m actually writing this before even finishing the chapter LOL**

**I know things are going really slowly and that this probably hasn’t been what you’ve been expecting so far; when I was planning out this story, I was planning these beginning chapters with the end in mind. I know that the reputation I built from ‘The Garden of Hesperides’ wasn’t one of the slice-of-life, rom/com/drama story that this story currently is, but I can promise you that these chapters serve a specific purpose, which is show what Kevin loses when the title and foreword of this story actually comes to play. Actually, after looking at my planning document, things should start getting a little interesting from the next chapter onwards ;)**

**[this paragraph is written after finishing the chapter] Hopefully, that last segment is also something to give everyone to think about. There is one problem I have with this chapter though; I know I mentioned that Kevin’s motivation for joining CASO6 was because Jasmine was kidnapped in The Garden of Hesperides, but I don’t remember if Kevin ever explicitly told Taeyeon about it, and what specific details he gave if he did. Anyone happen to know or willing to check? Honestly that’s a ton of work and I myself am not willing to, so no worries if you aren’t to like reread that entire story xD Also, one potential plot hole is if Kevin technically should be under NDA (non-disclosure agreement, basically what those do is prevent people from telling random people things they shouldn’t, i.e. business/government secrets learned from doing a job) for the information he shared Taeyeon; I figured it was more OK since Taeyeon was already privy to a bunch of this information in her time living with Kevin and Taeyeon herself being under NDA for all the information she learned in her time with Kevin, but I’m not sure if that should exclude to things she learns outside of that time … this is just my excessively detail-obsessed writer brain ranting, don’t mind me xD**

**ANYWAY**

**I’ve been focusing on a very specific insecurity of Kevin’s that has actually sort of been present since the last story as well. This insecurity will play a big part of the story and actually sort of plays into the moral of this (and the last) story. Can you identify what this insecurity is? If you have a guess, let me know in the comments! :D In addition, what do you think about this paradox that Kevin/Jasmine was presented with? Maybe her captors weren’t actually ‘bad people’ per se, maybe something else? Hm … what do you think?**

**Also, please let me know what you thought of this rather slow-paced chapter; I think there are a couple more interspersed throughout the story, but hopefully they’re rare enough that things don’t get boring. With that said, hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading!**


	3. The Problem with Fantasies(1)

**WARNING: rated scene ahead (smut).**

“It’s getting pretty late, I should get going.”

I got up from the couch as the credits of the drama played but was stopped by Taeyeon.

“Why?” she pouted, tugging my arm. “Just one more episode~”

I laughed, patting Taeyeon’s head. “It’s getting late already, you should be getting ready for bed now,” I told her, gently pulling free of her grasp.

“Well you can sleep here, right?” she continued, giving me pause as I was reaching down to put on my shoes. “I mean, it’s not like we haven’t slept together before,” she finished with a confidence I didn’t expect. I turned to look at her with a cocked eyebrow, to which Taeyeon giggled. “Am I wrong?” she challenged my bemused gaze.

“No, but that was pretty long ago, and that was also because of circumstances,” I replied, electing to ignore her provocative words. However, I was stopped again when I reached down to put on my shoes.

“Well,” she interjected, grabbing onto my arm with a firm grip, “Just stay for one more episode and then we’ll decide.”

Her words were innocent enough, but there was something about her gaze and mischievous smile that was throwing me off. “Um…” I wanted to comment about it but found myself unable to; what would I say, after all? Why are you looking at me like that? What are your intentions?

I wasn’t given enough time to respond as, all of the sudden, the door opened from behind me, and before I could react, a slim pair of hands wrapped around me, a soft sensation pressing against my back. I jumped a bit in shock, my attention diverting away from Taeyeon and onto the distinctly familiar softness against my back. “Tiffany, what—?”

“If you won’t stay for her, won’t you stay for me?” she whispered into my ear, an electric shock running through my spine in response as the rest of my bodily function ceased.

“What are you doing?” I asked, turning my head to find her face just centimeters away from mine.

She smiled brightly, her hands creeping under my shirt and up my abs. “Why don’t you stay for a while and play with us?” she continued, ignoring my question, pushing her boobs more against my body.

“I—…” I didn’t know how to respond; my brain was a mess and my lust had suddenly spiked, which was only helped when I looked forward and saw Taeyeon suddenly standing in front of me, completely in the nude as well.

“You’ll stay, won’t you?” Taeyeon asked with wide eyes, her innocent expression juxtaposing her sly smile and her perky, erect nipples proudly protruding from her breasts. She walked towards me seductively, swaying her hips meaningfully as Tiffany started planting kisses on my lower jaw and cheek. Then, suddenly, in one swift motion, she pulled my shirt off my body and threw it to the side, planting her bare breasts onto my bare back. I sharply inhaled at the sudden contact, absorbing the soft sensation of Tiffany’s tits on my bare skin, Tiffany’s lips also planting more kisses gradually closer to my own lips as her hands ran up my body. “I’m sure we’ll give you enough of a reason to,” Taeyeon said with a seductive smirk on her face, now standing right in front of me.

I didn’t answer, not because I didn’t know how to but because at that moment, Tiffany turned my head sideways and connected our lips. My taste buds were invaded with the flavor of strawberry, and that combined with the soft texture of her lips and the light perfume that wafted up my nose turned me on like no other. I could feel my dick straining against my pants painfully in response to that, her plump lips massaging mine, her soft, supple, yet firm boobs flush against my bare back, her warm, dainty hands wrapped around my head and neck.

That painful tension in my nether regions abruptly vanished as I felt my pants and boxers sliding off my legs, followed by a soft slapping noise and a surprised yelp. “My gosh,” Taeyeon gasped, a pair of delicate hands wrapping around my stiff member a brief second later. I sharply inhaled again at that sensation, blood rushing to the reproductive organ.

Tiffany released our kiss, diving straight onto my neck and softly nibbling at the skin there. “Taeyeon,” I groaned, looking down and seeing the angel of a human kneeling before me, my dick in her hands and her face closing in on it, her eyes locked onto the erect shaft. It was an extremely arousing sight, seeing her already small face made to appear smaller with the phallic object in her hands. She opened her mouth, but before taking my dick into her mouth, she looked up briefly and flashed me a dazzling smile before swallowing my dick.

“Fuck,” I moaned, Tiffany’s hands tightening along my upper chest while Taeyeon’s wrapped around my waist for leverage. Waves of euphoria swept through my body as Taeyeon’s head bobbed back and forth on my dick, the moist, tight, wet cavern of the singer’s mouth slowly swallowing more and more of my dick.

“Fuck that’s hot,” Tiffany moaned directly into my ear, the hot air blowing across the sensitive skin causing me to jump a bit. She pressed her tits further against me, rubbing the twin pair across my skin, her erect nipples softly drawing random lines along my back. Her kisses became sloppier and her nibbles grew in intensity as Taeyeon’s blowjob continued, her tongue dancing masterfully around my cock.

“Fuck, Taey—” I was interrupted as Tiffany again spontaneously turned my head and captured my lips, kissing me with a fervent impatience. My hands reached back and grabbed her shapely ass cheeks, enjoying the feeling of the simultaneously firm yet extremely soft material that covered her pussy, already dripping her juices onto my fingers, eliciting a moan from the woman as I supported her while leaning further into the kiss. Taeyeon released my dick with an audible _pop!_ , using both hands to firmly grasp my shaft and slather the shaft with the soft lubricant.

“Hmm~” Taeyeon’s lips emitted a content, joyful hum as she ran her hands across my dick, quickly replacing her hands with her tits, applying pressure to the sensitive sex organ with the soft, supple skin of her boobs. Adjusting my grip of Tiffany’s ass, I maneuvered my fingers around the plump skin for a better grip, accidentally grazing Tiffany’s wet folds with my index finger.

“Mm!” Tiffany yelped, breaking the kiss and reflexively tensing her fingers on my pectoral muscles, of which she was using as a handle to hold herself while tiptoeing to match my eye-level. “Kevin!”

“Sorry,” I offered with an apologetic smile, Taeyeon looking up at us in curiosity.

“Let’s move,” Taeyeon suggested, standing up and grabbing my arm. The smaller woman tugged me along, me wordlessly following her with Tiffany in hand close behind, letting myself to be seated onto the couch. Taeyeon planted her knees on the carpet in front of the couch I was seated on, Tiffany taking her spot next to me, and wasted no time taking my cock into her mouth.

“Fuck~” I let out a drawn-out moan, throwing my head back as Tiffany grabbed my hand. I noticed what she was doing a few seconds later, but only because I saw Tiffany throw her legs over Taeyeon’s upper back while spreading her legs.

“Aah~” Tiffany half-moaned, half-yelped as my finger once again grazed the freshly-shaven, glistening folds of the sexy American-Korean. I turned my attention to her, gently yet firmly stroking her labia lips with my index and middle finger. “Fuuck~” The music of Tiffany’s moans intermingled with the wet sounds of Taeyeon’s mouth bobbing up and down my cock, Tiffany resting her head against my shoulder as her eyes fluttered shut in pleasure. Soon, her sharp moans transformed into breathy whines, her leg muscles tensing and her pussy dripping with her love honey. Sensing her impatience, I wasted no time in curling my fingers and pushing the two digits into her warm, moist hole. “Oh! Fuuck, Kevin!” she sharply moaned, jumping a bit at the sudden entrance of my fingers.

I didn’t have the chance to respond as Tiffany adjusted herself on the couch so that she was at eye level with me. Taking notice of her intentions, I met Tiffany halfway with a kiss, feeling one arm snaking around my neck and hand on my head while the other arm planted itself across my body, firmly gripping my waist.

The feeling of her warm, impossibly soft lips on mine was so distracting that I momentarily forgot that two of my fingers were inside her pussy, only being reminded when Tiffany moaned against the kiss and thrusted her hips onto my fingers. My free arm wrapped around Tiffany from behind, hand grabbing onto her opposite shoulder in support of her slightly awkward tilted posture, taking advantage of the leverage to lean deeper into the kiss. My fingers continued exploring Tiffany’s damp cavern, the thumb firmly planted right next to her clitoris, finding her G-spot in no time.

Tiffany moaned louder against the kiss, Taeyeon tightening her hold of my dick with her soft lips seemingly in reaction to the moan. Our kiss grew sloppier as my fingers pumped inside the younger woman, her pussy slathering my hand with her honey. “Fany,” Taeyeon said a second after letting go of my dick and catching her breath, “Don’t be selfish and come help me.”

Tiffany instantly obeyed, pulling away from the kiss and removing her legs from Taeyoen’s back. I retreated my fingers from inside Tiffany’s pussy, causing an almost inaudible gasp, and watched as Tiffany joined Taeyeon on the carpet, kneeling in front of me. “Sorry, let me,” Tiffany offered, touching my dick with her thumb at first, then grabbing it with her small, dainty hands, her palm flush against my cock. She lowered her head, sticking out her tongue and wrapping the tip of my dick with the pink muscle, a wet slurping noise echoing about the living room as she cleaned off the precum that was leaking out of my dick. Her tongue retreated back into her mouth and she swallowed, planting a kiss on the tip before removing her hand, repositioning it to the inside of my thigh, and planting more kisses along the shaft.

Taeyeon joined in shortly after, placing her face just centimeters away from Tiffany’s, planting kisses on the other side of my shaft. Tiffany’s hair, slightly unkempt, fell over her face as she transitioned to swallowing the upper half of my cock. Taeyeon, whose face was underneath Tiffany’s, noticed this and wrapped her lips around the side of the lower half of my penis, her tongue running across the girth of the stiff member. I moaned, feeling the pair of lips and mouths wrapped around my cock, with Tiffany’s lips wrapped around the top half of my cock and Taeyeon wrapping her lips around the lower half of my cock from the side. Some fanboy inside me appreciated the view of Taeny almost kissing, and another just appreciated the sight of two of the most beautiful, sexy women in the world willingly kneeling before me, completely in the nude, wrapping their lips around my dick.

Understandably, the position grew to be too uncomfortable for Taeyeon as she removed herself from my dick. Tiffany wasted no time at all, taking advantage of the window Taeyeon granted her by swallowing my dick whole, almost gagging in the process. “Fuck, Tiff,” a breathy moan escaped my lips, feeling her long tongue along my shaft and her lips tightly wrapped around my dick as it was pushed deeper into her wet cavern.

“Yah, Fany,” Taeyeon scolded the eager younger woman again, tapping her shoulder. Understanding the gesture, Tiffany came up and released my dick, making sure to clean the precum off the tip of my penis again before looking at Taeyeon.

“Hm?”

“I wanted to help too,” Taeyeon stated, leaning down and placing her hands on her tits. Leaning down carefully, the smaller woman enveloped the base of my shaft with her sizable twin milk jugs, using her hands to press them together. I bit my lips, my toes curling up as the pressure created by the idol’s boobs caused a surge of pleasure to shoot up my spine. “There, all yours,” Taeyeon told Tiffany as she started to rub her tits along the shaft of my cock.

Tiffany happily obliged, diving down in the gap between Taeyeon’s chin and her breasts, swallowing the part of my cock that was protruding out from Taeyeon’s boobs into her mouth. “Fuck,” I moaned again, the now dual feeling of a warm, enveloping pressure caused by Taeyeon’s boobs on the lower half of my penis and an intense suction on the upper half from Tiffany’s mouth causing an even more intense feeling of pleasure coursing through my body. Taeyeon’s head, which was leaning away from her own body to make space for Tiffany’s head, shifted onto Tiffany’s back, her right ear resting on Tiffany while she continued her vigorous pumping, shaking in sync with Tiffany’s motions. It was almost magical; Taeyeon and Tiffany’s pace were exactly synced, so that as Tiffany’s lips traveled by my dick, so did Taeyeon’s boobs, and when Tiffany lowered herself onto it, Taeyeon’s boobs slapped against my groin.

“Fuck, Taeyeon,” I moaned, trying my best to keep my eyes open to drink in the sight before me: Taeyeon’s tits, which were actually quite big given her small frame, massaging the base of my dick guided by the smaller idol’s own hands while Tiffany’s lips and tongue massaged the upper half of my dick, her lips wrapped tightly around the shaft. “Tiffany…” I moaned, the words uncontrollably escaping my lips as the pleasure washed over me again and again, like an unstoppable tidal wave. “I’m close, fuck…”

Hearing this, Taeyeon motioned Tiffany to stop, an order Tiffany obeyed swiftly, and summarily wrapped her tiny hands around my penis. Tiffany joined Taeyeon, her hands going on top of Taeyeon’s, as the two women eyed me with a lascivious smile, pointing my dick towards their upper bodies. “Go ahead, paint us with your cum,” Taeyeon urged.

That was the breaking point for me; with a rolling wave of pleasure overtaking my body, I felt the tension coalesce into my nether region and push out the length of my cock, thick ropes of semen tainting the bodies of the two curvy women, looking up at me with big eager eyes. When I finished my orgasm, the two women were left with ropes of white substance on their boobs, their clavicle, their jaws, and even some stray strands landing across their lips and on their hair.

“Wow, so thick~” Tiffany commented, licking her lips to collect the strands of semen in proximity while using her hands to rub the cum on her upper body across her smooth, milky-white skin, running her hands across her tits sensually.

“Mm,” Taeyeon followed up, using one hand to guide the cum around her face into her mouth, seductively cleaning off each individual finger with her gaze locked onto me, her free hand following Tiffany’s lead and smearing the white substance across her body. Despite having just ejaculated, my dick didn’t soften at all as the two women rubbed their hands over their body sultrily, the fact that the substance they were covering their body with was my own cum making the situation all the sexier. Her skin was pale enough—even more so than Tiffany’s—but there was something about the shiny sheen of her skin, the slightly wet texture that reflected the light of the house that just turned me on more and more.

“Looks like you’re ready for more already,” Tiffany commented, a gleeful smile on her face as she wiped off the last bits of semen off her face and licked it off, her eyes now directed directly at my erect penis, “I think your cock needs to be kissed by my other pair of lips,” she said in her low, husky voice, standing up.

Taeyeon stopped her before she could advance, grabbing onto Tiffany’s arm while still in a kneeling position. “You got all that attention from Kevin before and you still want more? Isn’t that unfair?” she pouted, directing a pair of puppy-dog eyes to me. It was incredible: even as sexy as Taeyeon was in her current state—skin shining from the sheen of semen spread on her skin, droplets of cum splattering the upper parts of her arm and underside of her breasts, of which were heaving back and forth with every delicate puff of air escaping her lips, the soft, pink tissue also shining brightly in the white lights of Taeyeon’s house’s living room—she still managed to make such an _incredibly_ adorable face that I was stunned for a brief second. In the next moment, I briefly wondered how it was fair for one woman to be capable of such sexiness and cuteness simultaneously.

“Kevin, you decide,” Tiffany agreed, deciding to look at me with a sultry stare, her hands purposefully rubbing the area around her bust, spreading the sheen of sticky substance across her body. She bit the right side of her strikingly red, astonishingly alluring lower lip, a short stream of cum resting just underneath the left side of her lower lip. In response to the actions of her hands, Tiffany’s beautiful, perky, noticeably larger breasts, which were at my eye level because of me still being seated on the couch, started bouncing slightly not a meter from my face. That sight alone caused a spike in my heartbeat, my heart threatening to jump out of my chest.

This was such an impossible decision; on one hand, the sharp contrast between Taeyeon’s adorable pout and her sexy appearance was tempting, but Tiffany’s body, her seductive actions, her straight up sex appeal was enough to rival it. Part of me marveled at the sight of Taeny standing before me, completely in the nude, asking for my advice in which could fuck me first, but before I could pass the idea up, an idea popped into my mind. “How about this?” I offered, “Being the famous ‘Taeny’ couple, how about you two fulfil one of my fantasies and fuck each other? Whichever one I’m turned on more by gets to get fucked by me next.”

There was surprisingly little resistance—in fact, there was no resistance at all, as Tiffany immediately pulled out a strap-on, double-ended dildo. The younger woman inserted the strap-on part into herself, a half-grunt half-moan escaping her lips as she did so, while stepping in between Taeyeon and the couch and pushing her onto the carpeted floor of the living room. This time, Taeyeon was the one who unquestioningly obeyed, simply staring back at Tiffany with seemingly hungry eyes which were firmly locked onto the large pink dildo now attached to Tiffany’s waist. The phallic object jutted out of Tiffany’s otherwise snowy-white waist, the rough and veiny texture of the sex toy providing yet another sharp contrast between something pure and something quite the opposite.

As Taeyeon propped herself up on her elbows in a half-sitting position, Tiffany spread Taeyeon’s legs, revealing a gleaming pussy, dribbles of precum falling down her ass and onto the carpet. “You think that little thing can satisfy me?” Taeyeon challenged with a cocky grin as Tiffany lowered herself onto Taeyeon, carefully aligning the pseuo-cock with Taeyeon’s pussy.

“Ah, fuck!” Taeyeon moaned out loud, her back arching upwards momentarily as her pussy swallowed the pink object whole, her labia lips tightly wrapped around the shaft of Tiffany’s dildo.

“Still think this won’t be enough to satisfy you?” Tiffany grinned, albeit in a slightly strained voice. Watching from the couch, I could see a bit of Tiffany’s own love honey dripping out of the dildo that was stuck inside of her, and judging from the slight shaking it was doing, I made the conjecture that it was a vibrator. The sight before me was unbelievably sexy, and although I mostly imagined this situation playing out in such a way that Taeyeon was dominant, this somehow turned me on even more, perhaps because I was actually seeing it in person as opposed to in my head.

“This is nothing,” Taeyeon replied back, meeting Tiffany’s ardent gaze with her own, her elbows still keeping her back off the ground, although just barely. The voice of the older woman was strained, her confident smile clearly riddled with chinks in the armor of her brazen exterior. Even more evidence of Taeyeon’s façade laid in her curled toes, her fingers gripping the carpet firmly, even a few beads of sweat running down her face already.

“Fuck, you look so sexy with your pussy being plugged by my dick, Taeyeon,” Tiffany swore, nearly growling the sentence out as she briefly retreated the dildo before slamming it back inside her. Taeyeon moaned again, loudly, her back arching upwards once again and her eyes slamming shut, her boobs bouncing wildly about in the warm air of the residence from the force of Tiffany’s thrust.

“Fany~” Taeyeon’s honey-smooth voice dripping with lust moaned out the name of her best friend as Tiffany started to pick up the speed, pounding the pseudo-cock into Taeyeon again. Taeyeon moaned again, her pussy slowly swallowing up more and more of Tiffany’s dick with very thrust. “Fuck, Fany~” she breathed out, her head thrown back, eyes closed. As Tiffany pulled out for another thrust, I could already see the sex toy glistening with Taeyoen’s juices.

“Taeyeon,” Tiffany moaned in reply, thrusting into Taeyoen again, almost managing to push the entire thing into her. “Fuck, you’re so sexy,” she continued, pulling out before slamming the dildo inside the smaller woman. Tiffany’s tits, which were hanging about freely with her pink, erect nipples pointed downward, were swinging about freely. They were extremely enticing but I restrained myself, watching on as the pair fucked each other—or rather, more accurately, as Tiffany fucked Taeyeon.

Tiffany’s arms, which were placed by either side of Taeyeon’s small waist, moved closed to her body, her thumbs reaching up and absent-mindedly rubbing arbitrary shapes on Taeyeon’s hips. “You’re so small—” Tiffany grunted as she slammed into Taeyeon again, who moaned in kind, her own hands reaching up to cup as much of her breasts as possible, “—but you can take so much—” Tiffany groaned again as she pounded Taeyeon, Tiffany’s boobs swinging about freely in response, her perky nipples chaotically drawing lines in the air, “—of this dick,” Tiffany finished, finally managing to push the entire thing into Taeyeon with one final thrust.

Taeyeon’s eyes opened as she sensed Tiffany’s groin, shining and slippery with her own juices, meeting her own and pushed herself off the carpet. Tiffany was pushed from a semi-kneeling position to a sitting position in response, Taeyeon maneuvering her legs above Tiffany’s and straddling Tiffany’s waist, her pussy still stuffed full with Tiffany’s pink cock. Now face to face, the pair shared a warm smile. Taeyeon’s boobs, while still outclassed by Tiffany’s, still put up a good fight; her nipples appeared slightly larger than Tiffany’s, although Tiffany’s was a bit shinier from when she was seductively rubbing her skin, spreading my cum about her body. In that brief moment, I admired the sight of the two beauties: the smaller sitting in the lap of the taller, their tits pressing up against each other slightly, the perky nipples of both women slightly poking the boobs of the other, their beautiful silky legs melding against each other, their gorgeous faces just centimeters from each other, both sporting dazzling smiles.

In the very next instance, their faces collided, Taeyeon’s arm wrapping around Tiffany’s neck while Tiffany’s arms held Taeyeon’s waist in place, Tiffany’s full, plump lips fusing together with Taeyeon’s less plump, but just as alluring, lips. They moaned against the kiss, Tiffany’s hips continuing to push the dick already buried inside Taeyeon deeper inside, Taeyeon helping along by moving her hips in conjunction with the upward thrusts of her best friend.

I could feel my chest constricting as my heartrate increased, blood flooding to my dick as it pointed directly at the ceiling, strained against my groin as if trying to escape. It was such an unbelievably hot sight, something straight out of a fantasy, yet here it was right in front of me: two of the most beautiful, sexy women in the world pressed up against each other, dildos pushed all the way into the vaginas of both women, juices dripping out of said sexual reproductive organ and onto their lovely long legs, eventually making their way onto the carpet beneath the pair. The urge to just join them then and there was strong, but I fought it. Knwoing the payout would be better if I held it back, I created distance between myself and the passionate couple, moving to the far end of the couch.

Taeyeon’s hands slowly snuck down Tiffany’s skin, sliding past the American-Korean’s sharp shoulder blades, down her spine. Taeyeon pushed Tiffany back slightly, Tiffany quietly obeying and making space for Taeyeon to arch her upper body into Tiffany’s soft bust, her butt sticking out just enough to grant Taeyeon a better position to match Tiffany’s thrusts with her own. They briefly separated after a few minutes of hot activity, looking deep into each other’s eyes, both clouded with unbelievable lust.

“Think you can keep up?” Taeyeon grinned at Tiffany, who was still panting slightly.

“No problem,” was Tiffany’s snarky reply, trying for a confident grin in return. Just as Tiffany looked like she was about to say something, Taeyeon dove back in, pressing her soft breasts further into Tiffany’s and connecting their lips again. The wet sound of Taeyeon’s skin damp with her own cum slapping against Tiffany’s groin, damp with the same thing, and the incessant, lascivious moans rung about in my head as I clenched my fists, fighting what felt like an impossible battle in resisting the urge to masturbate to the spectacle before me.

Taeyeon’s aggression increased, riding Tiffany’s pseudo-cock more fiercely: the slapping sound of their hot connection grew louder as Taeyeon pushed Tiffany further and further back, Tiffany having no choice but to comply, eventually resting on the edge of the couch at a 45 degree angle to it. The situation, which had started off with Tiffany aggressing onto Taeyeon, had now completely flipped: Tiffany was now in the submissive position, leaning against the edge of the couch I was sitting on, her head thrown back, her eyes closed shut, her luscious lips parted, her sharp elbows jutted out behind her to support her half-sitting position, her sizable boobs heaving with every breath and shaking with every forceful thrust from Taeyeon, her legs spread open with Taeyeon sitting in the middle of them. Taeyeon, on the other hand, had completely taken upon the dominant role, her hands placed on Tiffany’s shoulders, her eyes locked onto the younger woman fiercely, her lips also parted, slamming down onto Tiffany’s strap-on with so much force I could nearly visualize the resulting shockwaves.

“Ah, ah, ah, ah~” Tiffany’s beautiful moans reverberated around the room, her entire body shaking as Taeyeon relentlessly slammed Tiffany’s pink penis into her own pussy again and again. “Taeyeon, fuck…” she gasped as Taeyeon leaned down and gently nibbled on her right nipple.

Taeyeon shifted her hands to just below Tiffany’s armpits, not relenting one bit on the force of her pounding the dick stuffed inside her as her lips roamed about the spacious area around Tiffany’s tits. Slowly, Taeyeon’s other hand snuck up on Tiffany’s free breast and started massaging that as well, somehow managing to keep contact with Tiffany despite how much she was shaking.

“Fuck,” I swore under my breath, clenching my fists tight to the point of pain. To see a woman usually so gentle and reserved be this aggressive and bold aroused me like no other.

“Taeyeon, fuck,” Tiffany swore again, loudly moaning, arching her back more, granting Taeyeon better contact of her tits.

A few minutes of scaling-hot action, Taeyeon came up for air and looked Tiffany in the eye. Tiffany, noticing something had changed, opened her eyes to met Taeyeon’s gaze, locked in a hot, lust-filled stare-down. At this point, Taeyeon had somehow managed to _increase_ the intensity and speed at which she was riding Tiffany’s cock, clearly indicative of her next words. “Fany, I’m cumming,” Taeyeon announced, voice strained but somehow also filled with the confidence and boldness that she was displaying.

Her orgasm came as suddenly as her announcement, as not a few seconds later, Taeyeon yelped out in pleasure, arching her back and pressing her boobs against Tiffany’s as she shook violently, her ass continuously slamming onto Tiffany’s dripping-wet groin. Her scream gradually transitioned from a high-pitched scream to a low hum as she finally slowed down.

As it happened, a debate raged in my head: taking advantage of Tiffany’s horny state, given that she hadn’t orgasmed yet, was tempting, on top of the prospect of capitalizing on how submissive Taeyeon made her; but at the same time, Taeyeon’s display was seriously one to behold, and honestly the main cause of my borderline painful erection.

As Taeyeon’s orgasm died down, I made up my mind and walked towards the pair, having decided on the victor.

**Woops, took 3 weeks to finish this chapter again … heh heh ^_^**

**Seems like my old, bad habit of procrastinating on my chapters has returned … but can you blame me? Anyone who’s read my stuff long enough and actually pays attention to these author’s notes will know that I have trouble writing smut and often take longer than usual writing them.**

**How was it? Anything you didn’t like/anything you found sorta awkward about the chapter? Hopefully it was fine and there’s more to come in the next chapter as well!**

**I’m actually going to confess here that I meant for all this to be one chapter, but as planning for smut chapters go, by the time I was done writing like a quarter of what I planned for this smut scene, it was already like 2.5K words long … not to mention 2 weeks after the posting of the last chapter ^_^”**

**I might edit this later since right now I just want to post this all for everyone and promise that I’ll try to fit in as much smut as is reasonable :D also, I’ll try to keep my promise of making the smut non-mandatory to read, so all those who don’t wanna read smut can just skip over it.**

**ANYWAY, enough of my rambling; as always, hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! :D**


	4. The Problem with Fantasies(2)

The two noticed as I approached them, their heads turning towards me, eyes filled with excitement. Answering the question in their eyes, I said, “Taeyeon, go ahead and get off.” Taeyeon nodded, removing herself from Tiffany’s pink strap-on dildo, wincing slightly as the phallic object slid out of her sopping wet pussy. “Scoot back, on your hands and knees,” was my next command, to which Taeyeon obeyed once again, with more excitement this time. Although I hadn’t declared the victor yet, it was starting to become clear to them as well, a somewhat frustrated look befalling Tiffany’s eyes. Taeyeon looked back with eager eyes after arranging herself in a proper position: her slim legs in a sideways ‘L’ position, her wide hips and plump ass sticking out ever so slightly, her moist folds glimmering from her juices seeping out of her vagina, her back arched ever so slightly, her thin arms supporting her upper body which was hovering just centimeters above Tiffany’s legs splayed on the ground, her face dangerously close to the shiny pseudo-cock but her gaze turned backwards towards me.

Unable to resist, I reached down to take a hold of Taeyeon’s waist. Taeyeon half-moaned, half-hissed in response, her eyes staying open, her gaze shifting to my hands. My hands slid along her silky-smooth skin, sliding from her waist to her soft, cushiony ass. Another moan escaped her lips, her legs beginning to shake ever so slightly in impatience. Ignoring the signals coming from her body, I continued, enjoying the feeling of Taeyeon’s marshmallow-soft ass in my hands, massaging the fat protecting her pelvis. I could feel my dick reacting to the stimuli, but the feeling of Taeyeon’s ass in my hands was just too pleasant. “Damn Taeyeon, your ass is so fucking nice,” I commented, eyes moving away from her butt to her eyes. She smiled back, a mixture of gratitude and lust in her gaze.

“Isn’t it?” she responded, pressing her chest onto Tiffany’s legs, subsequently pushing her ass further up into the air and into my hands, cutely shaking it. “Don’t you want to do something with this ass?”

I chuckled, getting the hint. “Alright, I’ll get on with it,” I replied, spreading her ass cheeks, exposing her pussy lips to the cool air of the residence. I stroked the quivering vaginal lips a few times with my index finger, earning some beautiful moans from Taeyeon joined partially by Tiffany too, for some reason, before stepping forward and positioning my dick outside her entrance. Feeling the tip of my dick make contact with her womanhood, she half-moaned half-hissed once again, turning her head around to face me. “Ready, Taeyeon?” she nodded eagerly, which was all the prompting I needed to push my dick past her wet folds and into her pussy.

“Fuuck,” I moaned, my shaft sliding past her pussy lips and into her vagina, its warm walls clamping around my dick like a vice.

“Kevin~” Taeyeon’s moan resonated about the room, the high-pitched, drawn out, beautifully melodic note notifying me of the pleasure she was feeling. “Fuck, Kevin~” just barely able to keep her eyes open, she kept her gaze trained on me, her lips slightly parted, the puffs of air coming out of her mouth just barely audible over the slick sound of our connection. I groaned in unison, my grip on Taeyeon’s hips tightening as did Taeyeon’s pussy around my dick, sliding past its warm, tight walls. I could feel the wet, taut muscle pulsate around my dick, like a rolling sensation trying to pull my dick further inside her. The tightness of Taeyeon’s pussy was pleasurable, but what added onto it was the sensation of the muscle constricting and relaxing around my shaft purposefully, like Taeyeon had masterful control of the muscles in her lower region to massage my dick while inside her.

The culmination of my lust, built up from watching Taeyeon aggressively ride Tiffany’s cock, was being released in the form of my vigor, my relentless thrusting pushing the entire length of my shaft into Taeyeon at such a speed that the sound of my balls slapping against her wet skin matched that of the beautiful moans being emitted from the two beautiful, sexy women in front of me. “Fuck, the real thing feels so much better~”

“Hey!” Tiffany whined in complaint, poking Taeyeon’s cheek with her slick strap-on. Taeyeon lifted her head to match Tiffany’s gaze and shot her a teasing smile, sticking out her tongue childishly. “You seemed to enjoy riding this ‘fake’ thing earlier,” Tiffany noted, lifting her hips to lightly poke Taeyeon’s cheek with the tip of the pink pseudo-cock, “Don’t disrespect it.”

Taeyeon’s hands moved onto the brightly colored sex toy, her small, dainty hands wrapping around the girth of the object, her eyes looking down at the phallic object glimmering in the living room’s light with her juices. She looked back at me, as if asking for permission; understanding her intention, I nodded.

Taeyeon turned her head back around, Tiffany watching on in silent excitement and slight bewilderment, said, “Are you…?” she trailed off, her unspoken question answered when Taeyeon lowered her head on Tiffany’s fake cock, her tongue running over the length of its shaft. “Oh fuck, that’s hot…” Tiffany muttered under her breath, her shoulders tensing up and her gaze directed firmly on Taeyeon.

However, Taeyeon couldn’t seem to find a way to stabilize herself; the force of my thrusts was sporadically moving her head all around Tiffany’s general groin area, leading to Taeyeon unable to align herself over Tiffany’s dildo properly. “Kevin, can you—ah!” Taeyeon’s question was abruptly cut off as I thrust my cock inside her again, this time hitting some sweet spot inside her. “C-Can you slow down for a second?” she finished, her hands tightly wrapped around the base of Tiffany’s strap-on, her face turned around to look at me. I obliged somewhat begrudgingly, agreeing with Tiffany’s sentiment that the sight of Taeyeon being pounded from behind by me while she gave Tiffany’s dildo, slick with Taeyeon’s own cum, a blowjob being incredibly hot.

Taeyeon shot a smile of appreciation before turning around, her head diving down onto Tiffany’s shaft. Although I didn’t have the best sight of it, her plump ass and her back’s perfectly white skin, almost shining in the artificial light of the room, sloping down gracefully taking up most of my vision, my imagination ran wild with the slurping sounds coming from Taeyeon’s tongue and Tiffany’s hot stare downwards, hissing and moaning while doing so. “Fuck,” I moaned, increasing the speed of my thrusts. I watched on with Tiffany as the smaller woman’s head bobbed up and down on Tiffany’s strap-on, her movements gradually getting faster as she became more comfortable with her position. “Fuck Taeyeon, you have no business being so fucking sexy,” I inadvertently moaned, tension building up in my chest and lower region as I continued fucking her.

“You’re so conserved on the outside but in reality you love having two dicks inside you, don’t you?” Tiffany groaned breathily, her hands working fervently on her breasts, kneading the soft skin and rubbing her swollen nipples between her fingers.

Taeyeon came up for breath, briefly removing her lips from Tiffany’s pink penis to look at Tiffany. Tiffany, unphased, repeated, “Admit it, you love sucking on my cock covered in your own cum while being rammed from behind by Kevin, don’t you?”

“Y-Yes,” she moaned with heavy breath. The moist, slick walls of her vagina rolled about my shaft, wave after wave of pleasure shooting through my spine with every thrust. I could feel the tension in my lower region start building up as I grunted, feeling her pussy gradually start to tighten its vice grip on my dick. “Oh fuck, Kevin~” the beautiful moans continued to come out from her mouth as she rested, her eyes falling back towards the plastic object pointed directly at her. She lowered herself onto the phallic object once again, but this time used her right hand to push her tits onto Tiffany’s groin area, engulfing the lower half of the dildo with her sizeable milk jugs. “Hmm~… mmm~” her melodic moans reverberated from her throat, ringing about the room as she lowered herself back on Tiffany’s strap-on. Sticking out her tongue, Taeyeon wrapped her tongue around the pink object jutting out from Tiffany’s groin area, using her hands to rub the base of the plastic cock while wrapping her lips around the girth of the shaft, taking it back into her mouth.

Tiffany’s following sigh came out unevenly, all her pent-up lust and impatience present in that one action. She reached down with her left hand and gathered Taeyeon’s hair into a ponytail, holding it out behind her so it didn’t get in her way. She looked up and made eye contact with me, and in that moment I could tell that she was also close to releasing from the strained expression in her eyes. Her eyes traveled down to Taeyeon’s cute pale ass, sticking out in the air, her plump cheeks jiggling at the force of my thrusts. “God that’s so hot,” Tiffany said in almost a whisper, her right hand now more aggressively pinching and rolling her nipples. “Fuck…”

Taeyeon’s movements quickly became erratic, her head a black blur, bobbing up and down Tiffany’s shaft. Simultaneously, I could feel Taeyeon’s pussy constrict around my dick more tightly, an indication that she was close. “Are you close? Do you want to cum?” I demanded after abruptly stopping, slapping her ass cheeks with my right hand, a sharp, resonating sound reverberating about the room as a result.

“Mmm~” was Taeyeon’s answer, an ecstatic moan filled with impatience.

“Use your words,” I told her, slapping the soft, supple skin on her butt. A red mark began to form, a stark contrast to her otherwise snowy-white skin.

Taeyeon came up for breath, turning her head around while using her hands to rub her tits along Tiffany’s dildo. “Y-Yes, please,” her response was uneven, her tone laced with tension and lust, her eyes clouded with the same emotion, and her parted lips, shimmering with her own saliva or any other bodily fluid left over on Tiffany’s fake penis, puffing out heavy breaths. “I-I want to cum,” she begged, locking eyes with me.

Seeing the desperation in her eyes, I happily obliged. “Alright, princess, go ahead,” I replied, resuming by slamming into her pussy once again. She moaned loudly, making sure to continue rubbing her bodily fluids all over the pseudo-cock Tiffany was wearing, never breaking eye contact with me as I slammed into her again and again, feeling her vaginal walls clamp around my dick more tightly with every thrust. “Kevin~” it never failed to turn me on, hearing my name flow out of Taeyeon’s mouth in such a beautifully sexy manner, “I’m cumming, oh god, I’m—ah!” she screamed in ecstasy, her legs shaking as she rode out her orgasm, her juices being slathered onto the length of my dick, even splattering somewhat onto my groin. Her moans of pleasure were drawn out for just over a minute, her pussy pulsating around my dick, massaging the length of my shaft as her juices flowed past it.

“Fuck,” Tiffany moaned again, under her breath as she watched Taeyeon ride out her orgasm. “Fuck, I’m close too~” Tiffany’s moan, while not as melodic, was sexy in its own way: it was like a deep, guttural purr, a pleasant growl that emanated from the base of her throat.

“Taeyeon…” I groaned, indicating to her that I too was close to my orgasm. She, who had turned around after her orgasm subsided to relax her neck and catch her breath, turned her head around again to look at me.

“Are you close?” Taeyeon teased, grinning mischievously and shaking her butt, its soft cheeks still enveloping the base of my cock. “Do you want to cum inside this pussy?” her dirty talk, especially contrasted with her otherwise beautiful and pure image, turned me on more.

“Fuck,” I groaned, noticing Tiffany from my peripheral vision also starting to breathe harder, her chest heaving, her boobs shaking slightly in response. “Yes, fuck, I’m close,” I nearly growled, my grip around her waist tightening.

“What are you waiting for, then?” Taeyeon continued, the walls of her pussy once again constricting around my dick. I swore under my breath as I felt the tension in my lower region brim the edge of the dam that was my willpower. “This pussy is ready for your cum~”

That was all the encouragement I needed, the tension breaking through the dam as I released my sperm into Taeyeon. “Ah god, fuck,” I moaned, continually pistoning into her damp, tight hole.

“Aah~!” Taeyeon’s surprised moan followed, her pussy suddenly clenching around my cock as I emptied my seed into her vagina.

“Fuck,” Tiffany muttered in response to my orgasm, her legs now twitching slightly in response to the vibrator that was inside her the entire time. “Ah, fuck,” she moaned breathily, desperately rubbing her nipples. “I’m cumming too~”

Taeyeon, taking notice of this, turned back around and resumed her blowjob on Tiffany’s fake cock in conjunction with her hands. I marveled a bit at the sight, Taeyeon’s pussy plugged with my penis while her head bobbed up and down Tiffany’s pseudo-cock, her speed causing her hair to fly about chaotically. “Taeyeon, fuck that’s so hot,” Tiffany moaned again, her unsteady intonation filled to the brim with impatience and lust. “Ah—ah fuck, ah!” Tiffany screamed, the sound of her pleasure echoing about the room as she shook violently. Taeyeon, attempting to go with the flow, tried her best to keep up with Tiffany whose hips were going berserk in response to her orgasm, occasionally choking on the pink dildo. After it finally subsided, I removed my dick from Taeyoen’s pussy as she removed her lips from Tiffany’s strap-on.

Taeyeon whined, looking back at me, still on all fours, hovering over Tiffany’s perfectly proportioned legs. “Kevin~” she whined, shaking her ass at me again, “That’s no fair, you made me horny again~”

“It’s my turn though!” Tiffany protested, carefully taking off the strap-op and wincing as the vibrator unstopped her pussy. It shone brightly in the house’s light, Tiffany’s juices trickling down the length of the phallic object.

“I have an idea that should placate both of you,” I recommended, moving towards the couch and sitting down on it. Taeyeon was now kneeling on the floor, sitting on top of her legs, looking on with curiosity as Tiffany shifted a bit next to me on the couch. “Tiffany, come and sit,” I commanded her, patting the space in between my legs in front of me, right in front of my erect dick.

She nodded obediently, eyes sparkling with excitement, getting up from the couch before walking in front of me, turning around and sticking her plump ass out in front of me. “Help me?” she asked, turning her head around to look at me as she posed the question, shaking her butt in a manner much too adorable for the current situation.

I bit back a smile, reaching out and taking a handful of Tiffany’s ass. “Damn, your ass is sexy as ever,” I commented, enjoying the feeling of her soft, supple skin in my palms while massaging it.

Tiffany grinned in kind, biting her own lips in an attempt to refrain from moaning. “Do you like it?” she asked, scooting back slightly, pushing her bottom closer to me. “It’s all yours, only for you~”

I nodded, my other hand joining in on massaging Tiffany’s butt. It was strangely addicting; the skin was somehow simultaneously impossibly soft yet firm; the skin itself was firm and pleasant to touch but the volume made it impossible to hold everything in my hands. While her butt cheeks felt malleable, it gave just enough resistance to not feel loose. Upon spreading them apart, a clear-colored sliver of viscous liquid dribbled down her legs; curious, I peered into the space between and found her vaginal lips were dripping wet, shining with a clear coating of her own juices. “Fuck,” Tiffany moaned, her legs shaking slightly as the cool air assaulted her entrance, “Kevin~”

“Impatient?” I posed the simple question, to which I was rewarded with a fervent nod. “Sit,” I commanded, to which she readily obeyed once again.

With her ass still in my hands, she carefully lowered herself onto me as I guided her, my dick still erect after my orgasm from stimulation from Taeyeon’s pussy. I spread her cheeks even further as she neared the tip of my shaft, and as it touched her lower lips, she half-gasped, half-moaned in pleasure. “Ooh~” her deep, guttural, husky moan echoed throughout the room once again, the muscles around her legs and butt quivering slightly in anticipation.

“Ready?”

“Y-Yes,” was her impatient reply, and was all I needed to let go of her ass. In an instant, my cock was swallowed whole by her hole, Tiffany screaming in ecstasy as her supple ass slammed against my groin. “F-Fuck!” she moaned, arching her back, her legs spread in an almost 90-degree angle, her hands on my legs and her head on my shoulder. “K-Kevin!” her walls pulsated around my dick ferociously, the slipper sensation of her walls tightly hugging my shaft, hot to the point of ignition.

“Fuck,” I moaned in unison, my hands wrapping around her stomach as I adjusted to the new pussy my penis just entered. “Fuck, your so fucking tight Tiff,” I moaned, my hands traveling up and cupping her breasts. When I got a firm grip of her tits, I started massaging the firm yet soft skin, her milk jugs being freely molded underneath my hands. I used this leverage to start fucking her, taking advantage of the flexible cushion of the couch to retreat a bit out of the American-Korean’s pussy before slamming back in. Tiffany’s soft ass slapped against my groin, creating a resonating slapping sound as I did so, making me all the hornier. “Fuck,” I groaned, slamming into her again as I kneaded her boobs, the sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin filling the room, “Your pussy feels so fucking good.”

“D-Didn’t you say that you were going to placate the both of us?”

Apparently, the sound also served as a turn-on for Taeyeon as she innocently posed the question, her intonation quivering with impatience. “Right,” I replied, briefly stopping and scooting both of us a bit closer to the edge of the couch. “Come and sit on top of Tiffany, facing us. We’ll take care of your discomfort,” I told her. Tiffany nodded eagerly, giving Taeyeon a warm smile as she closed her legs slightly to give Taeyeon a more proper place to sit.

Taeyeon obliged, carefully climbing on top of the couch and positioning her legs outside of Tiffany’s, sitting down and carefully wrapping them around my back. “How—ah~” Tiffany, having the same idea as me, reached behind her and instantly brushed her entrance with our fingers. “Oh gosh,” she breathed out, her back instinctively arching forward. Accepting the invitation, I leaned forward and captured one of her breasts as Tiffany did the other, Taeyeon letting out a yelp in surprise. The firm skin, slightly salty from sweat, yielded freely to the motions of my lips, my tongue running along the soft skin of Taeyeon’s tits until I found its peak, my lips capturing her nipples, my teeth gently biting it and tugging on the hard nub. “F-Fuck,” she moaned, her arms gripping the right shoulder of Tiffany and left shoulder of mine.

Again, as if by telepathy, both of us withdrew an arm and grabbed one of her hands, intertwining our respective fingers while the other was busy playing with Taeyeon’s vaginal lips.

With the additional weight on Tiffany, the need for a steadying hand disappeared, allowing me to freely fuck Tiffany while fingering Taeyeon. Upon noticing this, I immediately took advantage of this and resumed, retreating as far as the couch would allow before slamming into Tiffany’s womanhood. “Ah~” Tiffany’s lips let go of Taeyeon’s breast, her own tits being pushed underneath Taeyeon’s onto the skin right below the beautiful pair. “Kevin~” Tiffany’s pussy constricted around my cock, wrapping it in a hot, tight embrace.

Tiffany leaned back in and captured Taeyeon’s nipple with her lips as her index and middle finger slipped between Taeyeon’s wet folds and into her. Taeyeon let out a moan, her grip on my hand tightening as I followed Tiffany’s lead, the rest of my fingers resting along her slit with my thumb pressed against the side of the damp lips. “F-Fuck,” the leader of SNSD moaned, pulling both my and Tiffany’s arms back as her pussy clamped down on our fingers. I could feel Tiffany’s slender digits, similarly coated in Taeyeon’s juices, next to mine, delicately massaging the insides of Taeyeon’s womanhood with me. “This is the attention you wanted, wasn’t it?” I asked after removing myself from Taeyeon’s breasts, looking at her in the eye.

Taeyeon’s eyes, which were closed, opened to look back at me. Despite having already orgasmed twice, the lust in her eyes was still present and very easy to spot. “N-Not what I was expecting, b-but that’s not a b-bad thing,” she said, smiling slightly. Her brows were furrowed, her forehead dotted with sweat drops, but the rest of her face told nothing of that story. It was clear from those two things that Taeyeon was starting to get tired, but whether it was the feeling of lust or wanting to feel included/not left out or something else, I wasn’t sure: nonetheless, it was a characteristic of Taeyeon I both admired about and worried for.

Identifying that bringing up something like that as out of place, I decided to overlook it. “Oh? How about this?” With that, I added my ring finger into her, causing her to moan again as her pussy stretched to accommodate its new guest.

“A-Ah fuck,” she moaned, her walls restricting more and more movement as Tiffany joined, inserting her own ring finger. “Ah, my pussy is being stretched so much, fuck~” her moans, while belabored, still sang out in a beautiful melodic manner.

Tiffany also let go of Taeyeon’s nipples, looking up at her with a chaste grin. “Do you think you can—ah, Kevin!” her confident grin morphed into a surprised expression as I managed to push aside her butt cheeks with my legs, pushing more deeply inside than before. “F-Fuck, Kevin, fuck you’re so deep~” she moaned again, her head resting against Taeyeon’s bosom as her body shook with the force of my thrusts, or as much as it could sandwiched between her best friend and her love interest. “Your dick is so fucking hot, fuck it’s so hard, give me more~” she started matching my thrusts, lifting her ass slightly when I retreated and meeting me with force halfway, the sound of her wet folds slamming against my groin amplifying even more.

“Ah,” Taeyeon moaned in kind, Tiffany and I never once stopping our fingers inside her. “Fuck, it’s so hot,” she said, her breath deepening.

“A-Are you OK, Taeyeon?” Tiffany asked, lifting her head to look at the smaller woman.

Taeyeon nodded, challenging her with, “What, are you out of steam already?”

Tiffany grinned back with an equal level of fire. “Far from it,” she replied, pushing her pinky inside Taeyeon as well.

“Mm!” Taeyeon’s muted moan escaped her closed lips, which amplified when I joined Tiffany in pushing my pink in as well. “Fuck,” she breathed out, “It’s being stretched out so much, fuck…”

“Still think you can handle it?” Tiffany asked cheekily, her own breath running short from the pounding I was giving her pussy. “How about this?”

Tiffany moved her thumb up, pressing against the hard nub just north of her entrance. “Mmm!” Taeyeon’s moans increased in volume, slowly becoming a scream. I joined Tiffany again, moving my thumb to press against Taeyeon’s clit, performing an action akin to pinching but with our two thumbs. “Fuck!” she swore loudly, her ecstatic scream sharply slicing the air. “It—it’s too much, fuck, I-I can’t, I’m—” with a final scream, she came once again, her juices washing over our fingers and onto our hands.

While letting Taeyeon ride out her orgasm, having been turned on by the sight of Taeyeon’s ecstatic orgasming face, I increased the ferocity of my thrusts. Tiffany, being caught off guard slightly, took a second to adjust to my new speed while letting Taeyeon ride out her orgasm. “Ah, you two…” her breathless words came out as she let her arms go limp by her side, resting her head on Tiffany’s head. “Th-Thanks,” she finished, wrapping her arms around my neck in a half-hearted hug, pressing her ample bust against Tiffany’s chest.

But while Taeyeon’s stamina seemed to have been depleted, that was far from the case with Tiffany and I. “No problem,” Tiffany replied in a strained voice, partly muffled by Taeyeon’s boobs pressed against her face. The hand that fingered Taeyeon was brought up to eye level, Tiffany saying, “Here, thank us by cleaning off our fingers.”

“Thanks,” I piggybacked on Tiffany’s idea, bringing the hand caked in Taeyeon’s cum to her face. She nodded and lazily grabbed each of our wrists, starting off with Tiffany’s hand, sticking her tongue out and licking it clean.

“Fuck that’s sexy,” I muttered under my breath, my panting also growing in intensity as I felt another impending orgasm. “Tiff, I’m close,” I warned her, the slapping sound of Tiffany’s ass and my now drenched groin increasing.

“Go ahead,” she replied, “Shoot your seed inside me any time.” I could tell from her strained voice that she was also close, that on top of the fact that her vaginal walls were clamping down even more tightly around my shaft.

“Don’t regret this,” I told her, in no real position to argue, being pinned down by the weight of both women as well as my own lust. I placed my clean hand on Tiffany, sliding in between her breasts and Taeyeon’s lower abdomen, massaging the supple, soft skin with my hands.

“Are you just going to talk, or are you going to fill my pussy with your semen?” Tiffany’s unexpected dirty talk was the final push; I slammed into the taller woman one last time, her bountiful butt cheeks caressing my groin as I unleashed rope after rope of semen inside the woman.

“Fuck,” I groaned loudly, my hand tightening around Tiffany’s boobs and my fingers tightening inside Taeyeon’s mouth, still dutifully licking off her cum off Tiffany and my digits, as I shook violently against her body.

“Aah~” Tiffany’s moan changed, from the lower, husky tone to a higher, melodic tone similar to Taeyeon, “Fuck, Kevin, I’m cumming too!” her warning was brief, her juices flowing over my dick shortly after her lust-filled scream, her walls clamped so tightly around my dick that it became almost painful to move inside her, the only saving grace being how lubricated it already was from her own precum.

“Ah, Tiffany,” I winced, gritting my teeth. “Fuck, you’re so tight,” I said, continuing to pound her pussy regardless, letting her ride out her orgasm.

“S-Sorry!” was her reply, inadvertently screamed as she drenched my dick and my groin area with her fluid. About a minute after, her orgasm finally subsided, Tiffany resting her head on Taeyeon’s bosom once again. “Aah…”

We stayed like that for a bit longer, my dick still inside Tiffany, my head on her shoulder, Tiffany’s head resting on Taeyeon’s boobs, and Taeyeon’s head resting on Tiffany’s other shoulder.

“Should we…” Taeyeon’s voice faded before she could finish the sentence. Confused, I looked up to see Taeyeon look back at me with a questioning gaze. I wanted to ask her to repeat herself but found myself unable to.

My eyes blinked open, and after realizing what had just happened, my conscious returned to me all at once. “Ah, god dammit…” I muttered under my breath, feeling my boxers and general groin area stained. “Fuck, that’s annoying,” I murmured to myself, half in disgust and half in embarrassment.

How old was I, to still be wetting myself? It wasn’t pee, but this was almost as bad; ever since returning to Korea, those kinds of dreams didn’t occur once. Conversely, I found myself unable to masturbate either, given how embarrassed I would be to see the very person I would be masturbating to the very next day. It was already hard enough as it was, but I guess this was the result…?

I jumped out of bed and quickly changed my boxers, throwing the dirty ones in the laundry basket before preparing for the day. Why was I suddenly having these dreams? And why with _both_ of them? The details of the dream were already starting to fade, but the sheer realism of it stood out to me; was this normal? Maybe there was something wrong with me … well, at the very least, don’t bring this up to anyone, I told myself. I wasn’t too sure how Tiffany would react to it—the idea came to me that she might finally give up on me after hearing that I had a dream about having a threesome with her and Taeyeon, but the negatives of her having a negative view of me far outweighed the positives of not having to deal with her advances—but Taeyeon … I didn’t even want to think about how she’d react.

**So, a week late, huh? Heh heh, sorry … ^_^**

**If you read my stories, here is where I would make my excuse about schoolwork and such, but honestly, those aren’t good excuses. I’m just a procrastinator, and people who read my stories also would know that I’m slow on writing smut. I intended last chapter and this one to be one single chapter, but as you can see, it got a little long so I decided to split it up.**

**And, if I’m going to be honest again, the primary reason I inserted this chapter is because I wanted to give you all a little taste of smut (in the continuity of this story) since I don’t think that there will be any others any time soon …? No promises though :P**

**BUT THE GOOD NEWS IS: my sister is going to start holding me accountable for my writing, which hopefully will mean I can ramp up my updates to one every other week.**

**Otherwise, what did you think? Was the smut fine? What underlying things might this implicate about Kevin?**

**As always, hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
